


Moments

by Duochanfan



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Death of Original Characters, Domestic Fluff, Drama, M/M, Romance, Undercover Missions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of Moments, some you will cherish for a lifetime, and other that you wish you could forget. Such moments are a part of life. For James his life changed when his parents were killed. For Q is was when his wife and four year old daughter were killed. Together they can make new moments. But with the past rising, can they continue to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peony15 (sadbaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbaby/gifts).



> I don't own James Bond, I'm just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> This fic is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang 2015/2016.
> 
> My artist is the wonderful Peony, thank you for such a wonderful picture full of ideas.

**Moments**

**By _Duochanfan_**

**Art By _Peony_**

 

**A life is full of moments, some that people wish to cherish and remember, and others that they would rather forget. For James Bond one such moment was learning that his parents had been killed in a car crash. For Q, his moment came when he woke up from a coma to find out his wife and four year old daughter were killed in a plane crash.**

**But there were some moments that they would remember for a lifetime, but for a different reason. The moment that a skinny young man sat down next to a grizzled older man in front of a painting. This was the start of many more moments, they won't erase the past, but they will paint the future for the two men. These are their Moments, the Past, the Present, the Future, the Good, the Bad and Everything in Between**

 

  **Chapter One**

The fourteen year old James Bond sat on the window seat of his room, overlooking the driveway that led away from the manor. He looked from the window and back down to the book that he had been reading. His dad had given it to him for his birthday a couple of weeks ago, and he finally wanted to read it. It was a little dry, he loved his adventure books more than this. But he had promised his dad he would at least give it a try. James glanced over to the clock on his bedside table and sighed, his parents would be going out in a little while. He would be alone in the manor, well apart from Mrs Handshaw and Kincade. And he wasn't able to bother either of them for anything at the moment, so he would practically be alone.

"Jimmy!" came a yell from downstairs.

James grinned, put his book down and got up. He rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs, "Yeah!" he called out as he jumped the last couple of steps and landed on his feet, almost falling forwards. He was stopped when two strong hands grabbed him on the shoulders.

"Slow down," a laughing voice said.

James looked up and smiled as he looked into the laughing blue eyes of his father, "Sorry dad," he grinned up at him.

"And so you should be," his mother said with a mockingly stern look, the corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to keep the smile off her face.

James looked to his mother and put on his most charming smile as he went to her and took her hand, "And you mother look more beautiful than ever," he said as he place a gentlemanly kiss on the back of her hand.

"You my child, are as bad as your father," she said, blushing a little as she leant down and placed a kiss on his check, "My boys," she sighed happily, a smile on her face as her light grey/blue eyes shone.

"You love us both," Andrew smiled to his wife, as he pulled the slightly shorter woman into his arms and dipped her, placing a kiss on her lips.

Monique laughed as she smacked him on the arm saying, "Let me up," her laughter rang in the foyer of the manor.

James laughed as he watched his dad let his mother up and kiss her again, "Why can't you stay at home tonight?" he asked the two of them.

Andrew looked to his son and shook his head, "Because your mother has been looking forwards to the performance of Swan Lake for the last six months. And if I don't take her, I have no doubt we would both be in the dog house," he grinned to him.

James laughed, "yeah, mum's like that," he said as he pulled a face.

Monique looked between the two of them, "And if you don't stop, you will be anyway," she told them, a little smile on her face, and mischief in her eyes.

"Sorry," the two of them chorused together, grins on their faces as they looked to the woman.

Monique gave a little huff, but shook her head as she smiled to them, "Come on Andrew, if we carry on we're going to end up late," she sighed, even though a part of her didn't want to leave just yet.

"Of course," he said with a smile as he took her hand and looked back to James, "Right," he paused for a moment, "How about this Jimmy, next week, when the weather is good, we'll go climbing together as a family," he suggested as he looked over to Monique.

She smiled and nodded her head, "That would be wonderful," she agreed easily.

James grinned at them both, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Andrew promised, nodding. Monique smiling beside him.

"All right, it's a promise,"James said with a nod.

Andrew gave his son a quick hug, even though James pulled a face. He made an even worse one when his mother hugged and kissed him. Both of them knew that he was playing, as they could see the smile on his face.

"We'll be back late, so don't wait up for us," Andrew gave him his warning.

"And don't cause trouble for Mrs Handshaw either. And Kincade will be around as well," Monique smiled to him.

"I won't," he said, smiling as he walked them out of the door.

Andrew and Monique said goodbye to their son once more as they got into their car. James waved his goodbye to them, as they both did the same back. James almost slumped when he could no longer see them. He knew that they would have fun when they went climbing next week. His parents had promised him, and they always kept their promises.

"Oh Jimmy, time for you to come in," Mrs Handshaw said as she walked out into the warm summer air.

James turned to the ageing woman and smile, "Of course," he nodded and followed her inside the manor.

"Dinner is now ready for you, and I hope you don't mind Kincade coming to join us, it would be such a waste for you to sit in the dining room all on your own," she told him, a grandmotherly smile on her face as she guided him into the kitchen.

James chuckled and nodded, "That's fine with me Mrs Handshaw, you know that," he smiled as he walked into the kitchen. There were some good memories in the kitchen, of him and his dad as they cooked breakfast for his Mum on her birthday. And baking cakes and cookies with his mother, and occasionally with his Aunt Charmain, when she came over.

"Good," she smiled to him as she watched him sit down and then dished up something for them all to eat.

"Good weather for the moment, though it looks like it might thunder later," Kincade said as he walked through the outside door and smiled to the young master, "young Jimmy," he smiled as he went and sat down at the table as well.

"Hi Kincade," James smiled up to him.

James and Kincade began to talk about James learning how to shoot. Mrs Handshaw wasn't too sure that Andrew and Monique would allow their only child to learn such a thing, even though Andrew was a very good shot. James finished his dinner and helped Mrs Handshaw to clean up as Kincade left them alone.

"Thank you Mrs Handshaw," he said with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, always," she smiled to him as she pulled something wonderful out of the oven and gave him a slice smothering it with custard, "You're favourite, Apple and Cinnamon Crumble," she told him as she handed him a bowl.

"Thanks," he grinned to her, "Is it all right if I go to my room and eat?" he asked her, looking hopeful.

"Go on," she chuckled as she shooed him out of the kitchen so she could finish cleaning up alone.

James smiled as he almost dashed from the room, just about avoiding spilling his desert over the floor as he went up to his bedroom. He sat at his desk as he ate, wondering a little of what to do for a few hours before he would have no choice but to go to bed. Even though he enjoyed waiting up for his parents to come home. Most fourteen year olds wouldn't, but James spent most of his time at boarding school, while his parents went around the world for business, and he missed having time with them.

XxXxX

James sighed as he almost banged his head against the desk, he was almost finished with his summer assignments, and he wanted them done so he would be able to enjoy the climbing trip with his parents. There was still three weeks before he went back to school, but those three weeks would fly by, he knew that. He looked up as someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called out as he waited for whoever it was to come in, "Hi Kincade," he smiled to the man.

"Hello," he greeted gravely.

James' smile dropped as he looked to him, "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have a some bad news son," he said gently as he walked over to him. James looked up to him, eyes wide, as he told him, "You're parents were on the way, their car was hit by another and spun around in to a tree. They, they didn't make it, I'm sorry Jimmy," he finished, feeling a little adrift as he didn't know if he had done the right thing in telling him now, instead of waiting for someone else to do it.

James shook his head, "No, they can't be, they can't Kincade, don't lie to me," he yelled as he got up and rushed from the room. He ran down the stairs to where Mrs Handshaw was, she would know the truth. She would know that they can't be dead.

James ran into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Mrs Handshaw, sitting at the table crying into her hanky. She got up as soon as she saw him and walked over to him. She pulled the young teen into her arms and held him. "I'm so sorry child," she said gently.

"No," he said shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes as he denied the truth, "They promised we would be going climbing next week, they promised. Dad never breaks his promises, you know that, so they can't be dead, they can't."

"I'm sorry child," she said as she rocked him a little.

James shook his head and pulled away from her, "No, they can't be," he yelled as he ran from her. He ran to the door and unlocked it, it led down into the tunnels under Skyfall.

James kept in the sob for a moment as he closed the door behind him and went into the dark tunnels. he hadn't turned on the light, there was no need, he knew his way around them. He had been going in them since he was a young child, having many adventures, with his friends and with his dad. James ran through them and came to one of the offshoots and crawled into it and finally broke down.

James didn't know how long he was down there for. He had cried, he had raged, and he had denied what was going on. In the end, it didn't matter. His parents were gone, and they wouldn't be coming back. He had heard Kincade a few times in the tunnels, but had been able to avoid him easily. Now his stomach was grumbling and had been for a while, he was thirsty, tired and dirty as well.

James slowly made his way through the tunnels and unlocked the door and walked out. He squints a little at the light in the room. He can see that there were people in there, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh Jimmy!" came the saddened voice of his Aunt as she got up and went over to him.

"Not Jimmy," he bit out as he looked up, almost glaring at the woman. That name was forever for his parents, and now they were gone, he didn't want to hear it any more.

Kincade, Mrs Handshaw and Charmain looked to the young teen and were saddened by what they saw. The joyful and playful young teen that had been running around with his dad and mum just days before was gone.

"All right James," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him. She had lost her brother and sister in law, but the young child in her arms had lost his parents. His world had crashed, and she would be there for him, as much as she could. She just hoped that she would be a good guardian to him.

James stood there, as she held him, he didn't react, he couldn't. There was nothing now, nothing for him. His parents were gone, and he felt as though he was gone as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kyle smiled as he watched his little girl as she ran around the chair a couple of times before she jumped and landed on it. He glanced over to his wife as she lay her head on his shoulder. He leaned back as Angelica bounced on the chair a few times before she got off once more. She had so much energy, but then again, she was going to be on a plane for a few hours as they flew back to England.

"I think we shall need a holiday to recover from this one," Andrea said softly.

Kyle nodded as he ran a hand through messy brown hair, "yeah, always," he chuckled lightly, as he wrapped an arm around her and watched their daughter.

"Daddy?" Angelica grinned as she bounced over to her parents and jumped on his lap. Kyle made a grab and was able to stop her from falling straight back off.

"Sweetie, you need to be careful. I know you want to run around, but there are a lot of people around and they don't want a little girl running around them all the time," he told her softly.

Angelica sat up and looked around, "Sorry daddy," she told him, "I'm bored," she sighed as she leaned against him.

"Why don't you join Mummy and have a little kip," Andrea said, a soft smile on her face as her blue eyes shone happily.

Angelica sighed as she said, "Okay Mummy," she lay more against her dad and pulled one of her mum's arms around her and closed her eyes, "Wake me when we get there," she said, a little grin on her face.

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head, "just like you," he said as he looked to Andrea.

"Of course she is," she grinned to her husband, "But she is as smart as you are," she added.

Kyle nodded his head slightly, "Yeah," he said softly as he rubbed Angelica's back, hoping it would help the four year old to go to sleep.

Everything was quiet for an hour, as the family waited to board their plane back to England. They had just finished a two week holiday, the first one abroad and as a family. Angelica was their little miracle, she had been so ill when she had been born. Now at the age of four, she was a little on the small side, but happy and healthy. Kyle and Andrea adored her, and she loved her parents as well. Without waking the child, Kyle stood up and the family boarded their plane.

They were coming to the end of the flight when the sign went on for their seatbelts, "Come on sweetie," Kyle said as he tried to get his little girl to stay in her seat.

"But daddy," she whined a little as he buckled her in.

"No buts sweetie," he told her, as Andrea gave a little chuckle, buckling herself in as well. Kyle gave her a glare as he turned back to their daughter, "You need to buckle up now, we'e going to be landing soon and then we can go home and you can play," he told her, a smile on his face as he was finally able to get her buckled into her chair.

"Fine," she huffed as she sat back, arms in front of her.

Kyle smiled and kissed her nose, she batted him away and he did it again, "Of course it's fine," he told her.

"But I wanted to play," she said as he looked to her mummy and daddy.

"We know you want to play, but for now you need to be patient," Andrea said gently.

"Okay," she sang as she went to look out of the window.

Kyle and Andrea smiled to each other and settled back in their seats as Angelica began to sing to herself. The plane gave a large jolt and shudder as it began to descend. It happened a second time and then a third. Kyle and Andrea shared a worried look as it happened a fourth time. This time people scream as the plane dropped faster than it should have done. The next few moments were a blur of screams and panicked cries until there was a loud bang, and then nothing.

XxXxX

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, the room he was in was white, and there were beeps coming from something to one side of him. He tried to look around, but pain lanced through him. He tried to call out, but his throat was so dry that all he could do was croak a little. He shuddered and hissed as the pain got worse for a few moments.

"Hello Mr Caseson," came a gentle and pleasant voice as someone came into view.

"Who?" he croaked once more as he tried to ask. He couldn't remember where he was, why was he there.

"I'm Nurse Francesca," she told him as she brought him a small cup with a couple of chips of ice in it, "Here, these should help a little," she added, a gentle smile on his face as she spooned a few into his mouth.

Kyle sighed as they melted, easing the sore and dryness in his throat, "Thank you," he said softly as he looked to her, squinting a little, "Where?" he asked her, looking around for his wife and daughter.

"You're at the City Hospital," she told him softly, "Don't worry about a thing for now, the doctor will be in to see you shortly," she reassured him as she was about to leave to get the doctor to come and talk with the patient.

"Where are they, where is Andrea and Angelica?" he asked her, before she could walk out of the door to his room.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think it would be best if you wait for the doctor to come and see you," she smiled softly to him as she then walked out of the door.

Kyle, shook his head, the pain increasing, but he needed to find out what was going on. He tried to get up, but his shook with the pain of moving and ended up lying back down, shuddering in pain and breathing hard. The machines attached to him were making even more noise now as the door to his room opened and the doctor walked in.

"I'm Doctor Lewis," he said with a nod as he walked over to the bed.

"Where are my wife and daughter?" Kyle asked him, that was all he wanted to know.

The doctor looked to him sadly, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your wife and daughter were killed in the plane crash," he hated to give bad news to anyone.

"That…" he began, cutting himself off as he shook his head, ignoring the pain in his head as he did so, "It can't be right, you have to check again. Andrea Helen Caseson, she's 24 years old, light brown hair, blue eyes, always smiling," he said, as he added, "And Angelica Rose Caseson, she's only four, though she looks so much younger. She has brown hair, like mine, but her eyes, they are blue, like Andrea's. Please find them for me. I need to know where they are, they have to be fine," he said, almost panicking as he pleaded with the man to find his family. He tried to get up, but the doctor stopped him before he could do more that begin to sit up.

"I'm really sorry Mr Caseson, there were only nine survivors from the crash," he told him gently. There was no other way but to tell him the truth. He may have only just woken up from his four week coma, but the man wouldn't rest until he knew.

"What, What happened?" he asked, shaking as he took in the news finally. He didn't want to believe it, how could his wife and daughter be gone.

"They don't know yet, all we know is that the plane came down, killing all but nine of you," he told him, as he began to examine the young man.

Kyle lay there and ignored it, he didn't care, there was nothing in his life that he lived for now. He looked to the window and just stared out of it. The doctor tried talking to him, but soon saw that the man wished to be alone. He would have to talk to the family as soon as they arrived for the day.

XxXxX

"Kyle," came the sad voice of his mother as she walked into the room. She had been told by the doctor that he knew of what happened to Andrea and Angelica. She had hoped that when he woke up, she would be there as well.

Kyle ignored her as he carried on looking out of the window. Deborah walked over and got in the way, looking down at her only child. She could see the desolate look in his eyes, there was no spark in them any more. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and she leaned down.

"Don't leave me as well Kyle," she told him, "I lost your father last year, now my daughter and granddaughter, don't let me lose you as well," she said softly, as tears formed in her light brown eyes.

Kyle blinked a few times as tears formed in his eyes and began to fall, "How can I go on Mum," he said as he looked to her, "how?" he asked.

"You'll find a way, you will," she told him softly, "I'll be here, and I need you, I can't be alone Kyle," she added.

Kyle nodded his head, he would have to keep going for her, when his heart was calling out for Andrea and Angelica. Deborah sat down and held his hand, telling him quietly of all the things that had gone on while he had been in a coma. He was relieved to find out that their funerals hadn't taken place, though Julia, Andrea's sister, had tried to have it done as soon as she could.

XxXxX

Five weeks after he woke up Kyle stood with his mother as his wife and daughter were laid to rest. He watched as as the joint coffin was lowered. He knew that Andrea would wish to be with her daughter, she wouldn't want the little girl to be alone. Deborah kept hold of her sons hand, he hadn't been released fully from the hospital yet, so hadn't gone home. She knew that he would have a hard time facing his home when it was time. She had a hard time after her husband had died.

"Thank you mum," Kyle said softly after the service was over, his was beginning to shake again, he was still recovering from his injuries and was going through physical therapy to be able to be like before.

Deborah smiled to him a little, "Of course," the two began to walk out of the cemetery. There was a small gathering going on, but she didn't know if Kyle would be up to it at that moment in time.

Kyle nodded and the two of them carried on walking to the car. Julia walked over to them and Kyle stopped as he spotted her. They had never gotten along, even when Andrea was in the room with them, "Julia," he said with a nod.

"Kyle, sorry for your lose," she said, and with that she turned around and walked away, "I won't be seeing you again, I never liked you and I never thought you were good enough for her," she added.

Kyle watched her go and looked to the sky, he shuddered as he saw a plane going overhead. All he wanted now was to find out why it had happened. So far there had been no word on the cause of the crash. He looked to his mother and they began to leave once more, kyle shook his head when he was asked about the gathering, he was tired and in a little pain again. So Deborah took him back to the hospital, where he could rest, and be alone with his thoughts for a little while. Kyle knew, that as soon as he got home, he would begin to look into things himself, he was good with computers, and he knew how to get around things, he wanted to know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

James sat down on the pew, looking to where the body of M was, she was gone, the hardness in her eyes gone. He sighed as he looked around, why was it when he found people he cared about that they died. Again he was alone, again. He got up and began to walk out of the church. He looked to Kincade, as the old man stood by the door. He hadn't seen him for a number of years, always avoiding going to the manor. He had wanted nothing to do with it after he left for the Navy. It was no longer his home, hadn't been since his parents had died.

"Are you all right?" came a concerned voice.

James looked up and spotted Q walking towards him. The man had helped him when he was trying to find a safe place for M. He looked to him, "I don't know," he said honestly, perhaps for the first time he was telling the truth about what he felt. James had hidden himself from the world the day Kincade had told him about his parents.

Q looked past him and into the building to the woman that had given him a new purpose in life, "She was a good woman, a driven woman, but still good," he said softly.

James nodded his head, "She was, could get blood out of a stone as well, and stubborn," he smiled a little.

Q nodded his head a little as he then looked to James, "You should get seen to," he told him.

"Later, for now I want a scotch," he told him.

"I don't think you'll find one around here any time soon," he smiled a little as he led the way to one of the cars.

"You might be right about that Q," he sighed as he followed him, "So what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I volunteered to come and oversee things. MI6 is a little..." he trailed off for a moment as he tried to find the right words, "A little up in the air, and I am one of the higher ups, so I thought it would be best if I do something more," he said after a while.

"Feeling guilty," James nodded his head, he could understand that.

Q sighed, "I let him escape Bond, I was too over confident and he was able to hack into us. He got out because of me," he told him, shaking his head as he turned to face the agent.

"He was able to make fools of us all Q, not just you," he told him.

Q gave a small nod, "It's doesn't matter now," he sighed.

"No it doesn't. All we can do is to make sure it doesn't happen again," James told him as Q turned back to the car and opened it.

"Come on, I have a hotel room booked nearby, you can cleaned up and be seen to there," he said as he got in the driver's seat and waited for James to get in as well.

James looked to it for a moment, before he went around the other side and got in, "All right, I could do with a shower," he said, even though he would rather have a drink in the bar. He had a feeling that Q wouldn't be the one to let him. He may have to find a time after the man went to bed to sneak a drink.

"And some sleep. I am having someone meet us there, I have no doubt that you have injuries," he told him as he started up the car, and began to drive away.

"All right," he sighed, annoyed, "Fine but if they want me to go anywhere, I'm going to come after you," he told him.

Q gave him a small smile, "If you say so Bond."

James looked out of the window and watched the scenery go by, Skyfall was no longer there, just a burned out shell of its former glory. He didn't care, it wasn't his home. Q watched him a little out of the corner of his eyes, he could understand the man's feeling. He had lost a lot in his life as well. He knew the feeling of being alone in the world. Q drove for a while, heading into the nearest town. he pulled into the hotel that he had booked for them, and where a room for Kincade was waiting also.

"Come on," Q said as he got out of the car, and looked to Bond, who was just staring out of the window.

James gave a sigh and got out of the car and walked around it to walk with Q as he went inside. They got a few looks, because of the state that James was in. Q walked ahead, grabbing the key from the man waiting for him, and then went to the room. He pulled out his phone as he walked and sent a quick text to the doctor that would be waiting for them to meet them there. James was silent through everything, his mind still at a lose over what had just happened.

XxXxX

James woke up quickly, gun in hand and pointed towards the intruder in his room. The man was stood there, still as he looked to the bed.

"Q?" he frowned as he shook his head, "You should know better than to enter a room of someone that has been trained to kill," he told him, as he put away his gun and flopped back on the bed.

"That is true," he smiled a little as he carried on into the room, "but I knew that you wouldn't shoot me just yet," he said as he went and sat down on the chair in the room, "Have you rested?" he asked him.

"As much as I am going to with you sneaking into my room," he said with a look.

Q smiled and shook his head, "Mallory is here," Q told him.

"And that is supposed to bother me at all?" he asked as he leaned on his elbows to look at the man.

"At the moment they have asked him to take the temporary position of M, but we both know that he'll be given it fully soon enough. They were already trying to kick her out, and he had been picked as the replacement. It will be official soon enough," Q sighed a little.

"Right, I take it he would like a report on what happened?" he asked as he got up and went over to the bathroom and cleaned up a little.

Q watched him as he walked across the room and nodded, "Yes, he would like it as soon as you can get to it."

"So what am I going to be doing, staying here or going back to London, I don't exactly have a place to stay," he pointed out.

"I'm sure I can come up with somewhere for you to stay until you chose a new flat," Q said with a little shrug, "For the moment it will be a secure hotel," he said as he stood up, "And I am going back to London now, I have my own report to do."

James nodded his head as he said, "Get me a seat on your flight," he then paused as he remembered something Moneypenny had said. he turned and looked to Q, who looked a little pale at his words, "You all right?" he asked, a little concerned.

Q shook himself a little and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I don't fly Bond," he told him.

James nodded his head, "All right," he said slowly, "However you are going back, sign me up," he said with a little shrug.

"I'm driving," he told him, "With a couple of stops on the way," he added.

James looked to him and then nodded his head, "All right, that's fine with me. Will give me more time before I have to get the report in," he grinned a little, though he only did so to ease the tension that he could see in Q.

"Okay," he nodded as he turned to leave the room, "I shall be waiting out front for you, as I plan to leave in a little while," he added as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

James watched him go, a small smile on his face, though there was still a little worry in his eyes. He quickly got ready and rushed down to meet with Q. He got in the car and Q started it up. James had to wonder when the man had left MI6 to be able to get to Skyfall so quickly after everything had happened.

"How did you get there so fast?" he asked after a while.

"I ended up having to come on the chopper, which I wasn't happy about, but it means that I can get back to London in a car instead," he grinned a little, though that would explain why Q had looked a little pale when he had saw him yesterday.

"Right," he said, "I know that you don't fly, but is there a reason, other than just being plain afraid?" he couldn't help but ask bluntly.

Q remained silent for a while, "I don't think that is anything you need to know at the moment," he told him finally.

James nodded his head, "Okay, I can understand that," he nodded, he could tell that it was something personal.

The two were silent for a while longer. The journey was a long one. And Q stopped three times on the way down. getting something to drink and even letting James drive for a while. It was on the last leg of the drive that James began to talk, the silence was driving him nuts.

"Skyfall has always been a bad place for me," he said softly, "A place of death and bad luck," he said with a shake of his head.

Q glanced to him for a second before looking back at the road, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"My parents died on their way to a night out, I was even married once. She became ill while I was away and died before I could get back to her," he told him.

Q nodded slowly, "I..." he said and then paused, "Why are you telling me this?" he then asked.

"Because I think you would be able to understand," he said softly.

"Yeah," he said softly, "I do, I can," he added, he sighed after a moment as he said, "I lost my wife and child in a plane crash five years ago. I was one of the survivors. Someone brought down the plane. When I was well enough I tried to find out who had caused it. I was never able to find out the people responsible for it. Though I do believe that I was getting a little closer. The crash wasn't an accident like everyone believes. There was someone at fault. M gave me a purpose, to join MI6 to find them and bring them down," he told him, his voice was level.

"Damn," he said as he looked to the young man.

Q nodded his head, "I still look for them, I actually made sure that it would be in my contact that I can look and hunt them down. I don't even know what I will do when I find them, I just don't know. Though I argued for doing as I pleased."

James nodded his head, "Don't just do it for revenge, it's never a good idea to kill just for revenge," he told him, "I should know," he added.

Q looked to him and nodded his head, "all right," he told him, not knowing if he would take the advice, but he would

James smiled a little, glad that someone would take his advice. Q returned it and then concentrated on driving back to London. The two were quiet for the rest of the hour down to MI6, where the two would split, James going to the hotel room that Q would quickly book for him and Q would go to his own home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

James shook his head as he listened. A threat had been found on English shores, normally the local force would be dealing with this. But the people that might be involved were anything but what they would be dealing with. James nodded his head as he carried on listening.

"So what am I going to be doing?" he asked, as he finally cut through the chatter to get the point.

"You going to have to protect someone," came the voice of Q over the line, ignoring the talk of the others on the line.

"And who am I going to be protecting?" he asked, wondering where this was heading. Q wasn't usually this evasive.

"That would be me," he told him.

"Q that isn't a good idea," came the voice of M as he came over the line, "you're too valuable to be going out in the field," he added.

"there is no one else that would be able to defuse the bomb. I've done this before M," Q said as he gave a sigh, "Bond, be prepared to meet me," he then said.

"Q?" James said, trying to get the man attention. he was with M on this, the man was to valuable to go out in the field. It was only under certain circumstances that he should.

"He's gone, sorry sir," came the voice of Q's second in command, R.

"Damn, get in touch with him," James said, annoyed.

"I'll try sir," he said, though he didn't sound too sure of himself.

James shook his head as he began to make his way to one of the entrances to the building. he would have to get in touch with Q himself. He listened in for a while longer, hearing M in the background as he talked with Tanner and Moneypenny. R was mumbling a little as he was trying to get in touch with Q. He rolled his eyes as he took the earpiece out for a moment and pulled out his phone.

James couldn't help the little smirk as he dialed in a few number and pressed the call button. He had been able to find Q's personal number a couple of days ago. Just in case. He waited a while before the man finally answered.

"Yes, who is this?" he tone was cautious as he spoke.

"Hello there Q," he said softly, a smirk on his face.

"How in the world did you get this number?" he exclaimed.

James smirked a little more, "I'm an agent for a reason, there is more to me than the brute you see, and of course the brilliant ability to hit my targets," he grinned.

Q huffed, "If you bring back the things i give you, then maybe i will think of you more as an agent and not an errant child," he told him.

James grinned, "Maybe," he almost shrug and then asked, "So when are you getting here and where will you be?" he asked him, looking around, wondering if he had already arrived.

"I'm almost there, will be parking in the main lot and coming through the entrance there," he told him, as he then cursed.

James grinned and laughed, "Didn't take you for the road rage type Q," he smirked.

"I am full of surprises," he snapped back a little, "But this world can be full of idiots, and I do have to wonder if they even have their licences," he growled a little.

James smiled and then headed towards the entrance that Q would be coming in from. "Right, I'm at the other entrance now, I'll be waiting, so try not to get in a crash before you get here," he said.

"Bye Bond," Q huffed a little as he abruptly ended the call.

James looked to his phone for a moment as he then put his earpiece in again. He rolled his eyes as he heard the panicked talk from R, not being about to get in touch with Q. And M and Tanner in the background arguing a little over what they should do with Q. He quickly informed them that Q would be arriving at the BFI Imax building soon, and that they shouldn't worry.

"I would rather you send him back," M said, annoyed.

"I would rather you didn't," Q's voice came over the signal as he walked up to James.

"I would rather you did," James said as he looked to him, "Come on, let's go and see it at least. And M, try and find a way to evacuate the place without alerting people to what is going on."

"Can't do it, if they see anyone leaving like that, then they plan to blow it straight away," M said through gritted teeth, "I don't like the thought. But you are going to have to try and disarm it," he sighed, "Bomb Disposal won't be there in time," he added.

James led the way up through the crowd of people and then into one of the unused areas, "They found it over an hour ago," he told Q as he walked into the small room, "I haven't looked at it yet," he sighed, wondering if he should have done so.

"Right," Q said, pushing James out of the way a little and uncovering the bomb slowly. he knelt down and began to look it over. He had become a bit of an expert when it came to explosives and bombs. he had done a lot of work with them over the last couple of years, before he had taken the position of Q. He looked it over, "It's a simple device, on a time and a remote detonator," he told him.

James walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, he shook his head, "It's too close to the detonation time, we should get you out of here," he told Q, looking at the man, with worry in his eyes.

Q shook his head, "No, i can't leave here James," he said as he looked to the man and then back down to the device, "I need to do this," he said softly.

"Q," he said, he tone a warning, "You need to get out of here, you are too valuable to leave here," he finished.

Q turned and looked to him, scowling as he said, "I can't leave here. I have to do this. There are men women and children here and i can't just leave them all to die if we can't get them all out in time," he looked back to the device, "I can do this james, trust me," he said empathically.

James paused, he knew where this was coming from. he closed his eyes and sighed as he heard the others all call for Q to be taken by force back to MI6, "All right, do it," he told him.

Q smiled to him and nodded, "Right, you should go, see if you can't help get people out of here," he told him.

"Not going to happen, already have a few people doing that. I'm staying right here with you," he told him, almost glaring at him.

Q scowled, but he didn't have time to argue with him, "Fine," he sighed as he began to work on the device. james watched him carefully.

Q sagged less than a minute later, there were still five minutes left, but it was over. The device was rendered inactive, "it's done," he said, his voice shaking as he looked to james and smiled a little.

james nodded his head and sent in the report, "M, the bomb has been disarm, you can get everyone out now," he said.

"Can't, there is another device," he replied, "We've just found it, it's across the building from the two of you. I suggest that you get out of there now, and try and warn as many as possible. We are slowly evacuating people now. but we won't be able to get them all out in time," he sighed softly, he hated the fact that they weren't able to act quickly on this one.

Q looked to James as he heard, "Give me the exact location?" Q asked over the line.

M gave it to him and Q nodded, "I don't want you anywhere near it Q, get back to HQ now," M ordered him.

Q shook his head as he got up and began to run. James was surprised with how fast the man was, but he was able to keep up all the while cursing, "Q we have to go, we can't stay this time," he tried.

Q just glared at him as they reached the other device. Q quickly knelt down and uncovered it, "it's the same, won't take long," he said as he looked to the timer, there was less than a minute left on it. Q ignored it and James' cursing behind him as he remained with him once more.

"We should have left," James murmured to himself. he wasn't that worried about himself, he was for Q.

"Done," Q said a moment later, he looked a little shaky to James and James knew that it was the adrenaline that was going through him that was the cause of it. The man had never been out in the field like this before. Normally he was in the labs, and not out of them.

"Good, now can we get out of here," james said, he was feeling tense now, "Others will be here in a moment to take care of everything."

Q nodded his head, "yeah," he said as he stood up, his legs felt like jelly.

"The bombs have both been taken care of, get someone else here now to take care of them," james said over the com, "I'm bringing Q back to HQ," he said softly.

"Do so, will see you both for a report," M said tersely, angry that he had been disobeyed, but also content that the threat had been eliminated.

"Will do," he said as he took out the earpiece and began to walk. Q followed him, walking slowly, James was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the man was shaky. Q led them to where he had parked his car and James took the keys before he could do anything. The drive was silent. It wasn't until after they had given M a verbal report and they were in Q's office that they spoke to each other.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" James asked him as soon as the door was closed.

"You know why, I couldn't let someone else go through that. Knowing that had lost someone," he said with a shake of his head, brown eyes looking to the man, pleading with him to understand.

James winced, "yeah, i get it, but damn it Q, I can't lose anyone else that i care about," he almost yelled. he wined a second later as soon as he realised what he had said.

"How could you care about me so soon, we don't really know each other," Q said with a shake of his head, "I'm just…" he shrugged.

James went over to him, "you are a lot more than you appear, you understand things not many would. You understand the pain of lose, the need for revenge," he said softly, "Not many of them can, unless they have been there," he sighed.

Q looked to him and nodded his head, "All right, i get it," he said, "I'll be careful, but there are no promises, you know that Bon… James," he told him.

James smiled a little and nodded his head, "That I'll take," he said.

Q smiled back and said, "Right, i do have other work to do, and we both have a report to fill in," he went over to his desk and sat down.

"I'll work here as well," James said as he went over and grabbed some paper and a pen before settling down to do the same. Q shook his head, but the two of them worked in companionable silence for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

James stretched a little as he walked towards the lift. He was going to head to Q-Branch and see what Q was up to. He had wanted to go down earlier, but decided it would be a good idea to get rid a of a little of his excess energy first. He walked into Q-Branch and smiled as he saw the minions hard at work. James couldn't help the little frown on his face as he looked around. He couldn't see Q among the masses. He walked over to the younger man's office and knocked on it.

He was about to go in when someone cleared their throat behind him nervously. James turned around and said, "Yes?" eyebrow raised, it wasn't often that one of the minions would talk to him. They were all to nervous when it came to the double oh's.

"He's not here," she said, a little nervous as she gave him a tiny smile.

"Who?" he frowned at her.

"Q, he is having a personal day. Has the day off, did last year as well," she told him softly, she looked a little nervously around her as she added, "He always has this day off," she then rushed off, back to whatever she had been doing before talking to him.

James stood their for a few moments, he gave a sigh and wondered why Q hadn't said anything to him. He knew that the anniversary of his wife and daughters death was coming up. But Q had been quiet about it. He nodded to himself and left. He walked down to the lift and pressed the button to the basement car park. He had planned to talk with Q later that night, to take him out somewhere for a drink to let him remember and talk about the two young lives that had been taken.

James had looked up the information about Q, he knew where he would have gone. But James has a small stop to make before he joined up with Q. He pulled out of the car park and headed towards the shop he needed to go. Half hour later he was climbing out of his car and picking up the items he had brought. He walked through the cemetery and headed towards the place where mother and daughter were buried.

James stopped and watched as Q stood there, looking down. The was defeat in his posture as he stood there, and James had a feeling he knew what was going on in his mind. He gave a small sigh as he walked forwards and past Q. He lay the flowers down first and then the small teddy that he had brought next to them. He could feel Q watching him, he stood straight and went to stand next to Q.

"How?" came the saddened voice of his friend.

James looked to him and gave a small sad smile, "I've been waiting for today. I didn't know what you do today, but I knew that you would do something."

Q nodded, "I always come here, I used to come here with my mother, but unfortunately three years ago she passed away, heart attack," he said softly, "I'm alone in the world," he sighed.

"You're not," James told him, "I'm right here with you," he said softly.

Q just gave a small nod as he went back to looking at the picture that was mounted on the grave. it had been taken on their holiday, their last time together, having fun. It was of Angelica sitting on Andrea's lap, both of them had wide smiles on their faces. James followed where he was looking, he smiled a little.

"They were happy," he said softly.

"They always were, Angelica was our little miracle," he said softly. "She was so ill when she was born, so very ill. They told us that she might not live to her first birthday. Andrea and I were prepared for the worst, all the time. her first birthday came and she was stronger, a lot stronger and healthy. She had a few problems, but not many. She was our little miracle. She loved to run around, she had so much energy and she just had to be doing something all the time. Not only that, she was smart as a whip, she could read and write by the time she was four, she was already doing maths as well. She was so smart," he told the man, for the first time in a long time he could talk to someone about his girls.

"She sound a lot like you," James smiled to him.

Q smiled back, "she was, but she looked like Andrea."

He nodded his head, "Yes, though her hair, that's all you," he grinned a little.

Q laughed and smiled, "Andrea would get so mad sometimes when she was trying to do Angelica's hair. It took ages just to get it to lie right," he told him, "Andrea was always blaming me, then Angelica would grin and mess my hair up and then her own, drove Andi nuts," he paused for a moment, "I miss them both," he said softly, the smile and laughter dropping from his face.

James put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do," he told him, honestly.

Q looked to him, "I know, but you being here. It's…" he trailed off for a moment, "it's nice to know that there is someone out there that will listen. I've not been able to talk about them till now, not since my mother passed away. I couldn't talk about them for a while, it hurt to know that i would never seen them again, That i would never watch my little girl grow up, and now that I do wish to talk about them. There is no one that I can, because of work, and people not being able to know about my past," he sighed softly, "I miss them both so much," his voice was quiet as he closed his eyes, tears spilling forth as the emotions became too much to hold back any longer.

James watched him for a moment before he pulled him into his arms and held him, "I'm sorry for your loss Q, when ever you wish to talk about them do so. I'll always be here to listen."

Q nodded and leaned against him, taking comfort in the older man, as he slowly and tentatively wrapped his arms around James, "thank you," he said.

James smiled a little and held him, "Always," he murmured.

They stood there for a while as Q began to get control of his emotions once more and he moved away from James a little, "Thank you," he smiled softly.

"Come on, let's go find a place to get a little to eat," he said as he held Q's hand and slowly the two of them made their way to James' car, "Did you bring your car?" he then asked as he looked around, wondering if he could spot it.

Q shook his head, "No, I'm never in the right mind to drive when I come here," he admitted softly.

"All right," he said with a slight nod, "Come on," he smiled as he unlocked the car and opened the door for Q.

Q smiled a little and got in, a small blush staining the tops of his cheeks. James went around to the other side and got in. He started the car up and headed out of the car park. Q looked out of the window and towards the cemetery, where his girls were buried. He gave a sigh as he turned to look at James.

"I know they wouldn't like what I wish to do," he said softly, "but it's the only thing that kept me going when it first happened. It's how M got hold of me. I knew that there was something about the crash that they weren't telling the public. So I hacked in, was able to find out that it was basically a hit on someone in first class. I didn't tell anyone what I had found out, I started working towards finding out the ones that were responsible, and came to her attention. I wasn't going to join at first. But…" he trailed off with a slight shrug.

"She pulled you in, suggested that you can do something to avenge them and work with them at the same time," James said with a nod.

Q nodded his head, "Yes, though I had a feeling that they might go back on that so I made sure it was in my contract," he told him.

"I remember you saying something about that," he said, "I know M, she wouldn't really want you to go for revenge, but she really must have wanted you working for us if she actually had the contact set up like that," he puzzled a little.

"I know," he said softly.

James went quiet as he carried on driving a little longer. He pulled up outside of a small cafe and got out, "Let's get a little to eat," he told him, a soft smile on his face.

Q nodded his head as he got out and the two of them walked inside. It was quiet, and there weren't that many people, which both men were thankful for. James indicated for him to sit down, and James went to get something to eat and drink for the two of them. He walked back over with tea and a tuna mayo sandwich for Q and coffee and ham and cheese for himself. He sat down and Q took the teapot and cup and prepared himself some tea. James watched a little curious about how he had his tea, he hadn't been able to find out yet.

Q stared down at the brown liquid in his cup, "It's been six years now, six years," he sighed as he lifted it and took a sip.

"It's hard to forget those that we love, no matter how long ago it happened. We still love them, we still miss them, and it will never change," he said as his mind went to Vesper for a moment.

Q nodded and sighed, "I know, but…" he trailed off as he looked to the window and the bright sun that was shining through it, "Some days I don't know how to carry on, and others, it's as though I am forgetting them, leaving them," he said, trying to explain what was going on in his mind.

He shook his head, "It's all right to carry on with your life, it doesn't mean that you will forget them. They will always be with you, but it doesn't mean that you can't live," he told him softly.

"I know," he smiled, his eyes sad as he turned to face the man once more, "I think a part of me will always feel like I'm going to forget them."

"You won't, you won't let yourself," James reassured him, a soft smile on his face as he began to eat his sandwich.

Q nodded his head, "I hope so," he smiled as he too began to eat his sandwich.

The two remained there for a while longer, talking to each other, getting to know each other that little bit more. Q opened up a little more about Angelica and Andrea and told James a little more about the two women in his life that mean the world to him. how he had met Andrea when they were in their first year at University, and how it had been love at first sight. James also opened up and told him about Vesper, and what had happened to his parents and to those that had come and gone in his life. When they were done, James drove Q back to his home, where Q was able to talk the man into coming in for dinner and a film. Q didn't want to be alone, and James could understand that, after all they had been talking about during the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

James walked down to Q-Branch, it had be three months since that day in the cemetery, and the two had been talking a lot more. today was one of the days that James had free, there was no mission, at least not for a couple more days. He walked in and looked around, he smiled a little as he saw Q going from one work bench to another. He glanced to the clock and walked forwards, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Blood hell Bond, I'm going to get you bell," he said as he pressed a hand to his chest, to sooth his beating heart.

"I didn't mean to make you jump," he smirked a little, "Anyway," he said softly, "I thought it would be good to have lunch now," he told him.

"I'm a little busy, can't it wait for a while?" he asked him, frowning as he glanced to the clock.

"If I let you, you will work through lunch, and I have no doubt that the minions will agree that you are free to take an hour for lunch," he said with a grin as he held up the paper bag he had brought with him, "I even brought it to you."

Q sighed and shook his head, "James," he said softly as he then began to feel that all eyes in the room had turned to them.

"Lunch Q, as always we will go into your office and remain there, just in case," he said, compromising as they always did. Q hated being away from the office, and James had to wonder if the man even went home at times. Since half the time he was always wearing the same clothes.

"Very well," he huffed a little, as he began to head to his office.

James smirked as he gave a jaunty salute to the minions that were watching and followed the man into his office. James put the bag on the desk and Q emptied it. The younger man couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw that James hadn't actually brought what they were eating but had made them at home. James smiled back as the two settled down to eat and talk turned to the latest things that Q was trying to make for the agents in the field.

XxXxX

James tapped the earpiece as soon as he was in a secure location. he waited a few moments until he heard the tell tale sign that he was now linked back with MI6 in London. This was supposed to be a simple intel gathering mission. One where he should have been in and out within a day. But it was two days later and the people he was waiting for had only just arrived. It gave him a little time before he would have to sneak into their room and download their laptop contents.

"What is it 007?" came Q's voice over the line.

"Nothing much, just bored, and I thought, what better way to keep me out of trouble that to contact you," he said, a little smirk on his face as he went over to the balcony and looked out, a glass of scotch held loosely in his hand as he took up a seat and watched the one opposite.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to contact me," he huffed a little.

"Well, I could think of no one better to talk to that you Q," he smiled a little, wondering if there were any security cameras around.

"I have no doubt that you would have been able to find some company down in the bar," he said, giving a little snort as he spoke.

"But they wouldn't be you Q," he smirked a little as he caught sight of a security camera and wondered, "Are you watching me at the moment?" he asked him.

"Of course I am Bond," he snorted, "Always watching you, to try and make sure that you don't end up in trouble," he said, and James could hear the smirk in the younger man's voice.

"Good to know you are always there," he smirked as he winked towards the camera.

"Is there a point to all this?" Q sighed as he waited for the man to say or even do something.

"Always Q, always," he said softly, "I just miss talking with you. It…" he said with a little shrug, "It doesn't seem right to not be there with you," he told him.

"I know, it doesn't here. I'm use to you sneaking in with Lunch, the missions you have take you away, and I admit I don't like it that much. But this is work and we have to be professional," he told him, a gentle tone in his voice.

"I know, but it still doesn't hurt to have a companion," he said with a smile as he toasted towards the camera.

Q chuckled lightly, though there was a slight nervousness to it as he said, "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Looks like I need to move now, keep an eye on things. I might need your help on this one," he said as he watched his targets leave their room. He nodded to himself as he went inside and said, "Loop the security cameras to make it look like I am still in my room, I don't need them on my case," he then began to gear up.

"On it, " Q replied as he added, "And do take care James, I don't want to see you get hurt," he said softly, worry in his voice.

"Thanks Q," he said as he then went out of his room. Taking care not to draw any attention to himself.

Q kept a careful eye on the man, making sure that he would be the only one to see the agent's path as he went into the other room. Q opening the door, using the hotels security system to get in. It wasn't that hard. it was only when James had finished and was coming out that things went south. Someone had spotted him and began to fire.

"James, take the next right and go to the third door. it's open and head to the balcony. You can go down to the next level from there," Q said quickly as he began to plan a route for him to get out of the hotel with the minimal of damage.

"Thank you," he said a little breathlessly as he did as Q instructed and followed the directions to the right.

Q watched, fear on his face and in his voice as he carried on directing James out of the hotel. Even giving him a little time to get his gear. it would look a little suspicious if it remained behind. And they didn't need any more suspicions after the man had found him. Q breathed a sigh of relief as James was in the car he had rented and on his way to the airport. Where a ticked back to England would be waiting for him.

James went into a bathroom as he got to the airport and cleaned himself up. He had a few injuries, but nothing that serious, or anything that would leave him in medical when he got back. He knew that Q wouldn't be happy, he had told him to be careful. he had tried though, he had, and now he knew he would be hearing it from the younger man as soon as he got back. He walked out and got on the plane. Relaxing back in his seat as it flew back to England.

XxXxX

Q looked up as he heard the door opened. He knew that James was back, though he didn't know where the man would be. He should have finished with M by now. He gave a sigh as he saw that it was another minion coming through the main doors. He walked away and towards his office. he might as well try and get a little work done. Q could admit, even if it was only to himself, that he had been worried about the agent. The man was just a magnet for trouble, no matter the mission, something always happened.

Q sat down at his desk and looked over the folders that were piled high, he gave an annoyed sigh as he pulled the top one towards him and began to go through it. He had hoped that he had been able to get through to his minions not to give him any paperwork until they had done all the work on the project. He hated having to go through the half finished reports. He threw it aside as he pulled out another one and grimaced a little as it was only two pages long. He tossed that one to the side and cursed when it fell to the floor.

"Temper temper Q," came a smooth voice as someone walked into his office and picked up the fallen folder.

Q looked up and smiled as he saw James standing there, "Good to see you again Bond," he told him, "I do hope you have brought my equipment back in one piece?" he asked him, a little spark of mischief in his eyes as he knew that the radio transmitter had broke before James had been able to get away from the hotel.

James snorted as he put the broken transmitter down and then his pristine gun, well almost pristine. There was a small bit of blood on it and it looked a little scuffed, "Almost," he said with a little smile.

Q nodded his head, "Thank you," he said, a little smirk on his face as he then got a good look at Bond, "Are you all right?" he asked him, worry in his eyes.

James smiled and nodded his head, "nothing that a rest and a few plaster won't cure in time," he told him as he walked in fully and closed the door behind him. he tossed the file he had picked up onto the desk.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to medical, I know you James. I know that you will do all that you can to avoid that place," he told him as he couldn't help but get up and go around the desk so he could look the man over properly.

James took Q's hands as he reached for him and said softly, "Honest Kyle," his voice was quiet as he spoke, "I'm all right, a few bumps and bruises, I have no doubt that you saw them all while you were watching me," he told him.

Q nodded his head, "Al right, if you say so," he told him, with a sigh, "I…" he trailed off.

"I know, I felt the same way when we were dealing with the bombs in the BFI place," he told him softly, a gentle smile on his face as his blue eyes caught and held the light brown of the younger man's.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I… I didn't understand," he sighed in the end.

"I know," James smiled a little as he then said, "I want to ask a question, but I don't know what you'll say," he confessed.

"Ask," he smiled back to him, a gentle light in his eyes.

James took a deep breath and finally asked, "Would you like to go out on a date Kyle?"

Q stood there for a moment, going over it in his mind. he knew that Andrea would be happy for him. She wouldn't want him alone, he smiled to James as he saw the nervous look on his face and he nodded slowly, "yes," he told him. James smiled back and he couldn't help it as he leaned forwards and kissed Q on the lips. They broke apart with a blush on their faces, but elation in their eyes. A moment in time that would remain with them for a lifetime, but it was only the beginning of the journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

James walked into Q-Branch. He had been back from his latest mission for two days. And so far, it didn't look like M would be sending him out any time soon. Though he was happy with that. He would finally be able to take Q on that date he had asked him out on two weeks ago, after the end of another mission. Now, everything was planned, and all he had to do was to make sure that they would be able to go. He walked in and smiled to some of the minions as they looked up from their work to see who had entered their domain.

"Evening all," he said with a grin, seeing the nervous looks as people looked away. He would never tire of that reaction, it was too amusing for him. He then walked over to Q's office and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," came the call from inside.

James smiled as he opened the door and walked in, he saw Q as he sat at his desk, typing furiously at his computer. He closed the door behind him and stood there, waiting for the man to look up from his work for a moment. In the end James had to clear his throat to get the man to look up for just a moment.

"Oh, erm, James," he said almost startled to see someone standing there.

James chuckled and smiled to him, "Cute," he said with a little smirk.

Q huffed, "Not cute," he said with a roll of his eyes.

James just smirked as he said, "Are you going to get ready to go home at any time?" he asked him as he glance to the clock in the room.

Q frowned, "It's not that late," he said as he then glanced to the clock.

James laughed as he saw the shocked look on Q's face, "yes, it is, now we have two hours before we need to get going. So…" he paused for a moment as a soft look appeared on his face, "I think you need to finish what you are doing and get ready to leave."

"Oh, erm, yes," Q said as he began to almost panic as he started to typed even fast, and hitting the delete button a few more times than he usually did as he tried to finish what he was doing so he could leave.

James watched him for a few moments and smiled as Q began to do so when he started shutting down his computer, "Done, I take it?" he asked him.

Q gave his a look and said, "Did you really just ask that?"

James chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, stupid question, you wouldn't be shutting down if you wasn't."

"Exactly," he said as he stood up and stretched a little. he had been sitting down for most of the day, working on paperwork for most of it and the occasional proposal by one of the minions.

James nodded and went to the door and opened it, "come on, I'll drop you off at home," he said quietly.

Q shook his head, "That's all right, I actually brought my car in today. So meet later?" he queried.

James gave a smirk as he shook his head, "No, I'll pick you up," he told him.

Q sighed, he had hoped to get a little clue as to where they were going, obviously he had no choice to wait, "Very well, you know where I live," he said with a slight huff.

"Yep," he said, and he couldn't help but pop the P as he spoke, he knew that it irritated Q a little.

"James, behave," he admonished with a glare as they walked out of Q-Branch, to the curious looks of the minions watching them.

James chuckled and nodded a little, "If you say so," he smirked as they walked through the mostly empty corridors and towards the life that would take them to the underground car park.

"I'll meet you at your home in about an hour," James said as he walked Q to his car.

Q nodded and asked, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No, and you know I won't be," he grinned to him. He could see the annoyed looked on his face as he glanced over, "I'll see you in a bit."

"All right," he said, as he unlocked his car and opened the drivers door, "I'll see you in an hour," he added as he got in.

James grinned as he closed the door for him and then watched as he drove away. He went to his own car and headed home. He had a date to get ready for.

XxXxX

Q walked into the living room as he buttoned up his shirt. He didn't care that much for ties, and didn't know if he wanted to wear one. Sighing he put one on and then stop as he looked down to it. It was one that Andi had brought for him, he stopped and pulled it off, almost tossing it aside.

"What am I doing Andi?" he asked as he looked to the first place and to the picture that was in the centre. Andrea's smiling face was looking at him, as was Angelica's. "Am I even doing the right thing in saying yes?" he asked once more. He wished there was a way that he would be able to get an answer. But he knew that there wasn't any to come.

He stood there, staring at the picture for a while longer. Q sighed as he stood up and nodded to himself. There was no reason for him to be moping around. he knew that Andi and Angi would be happy with him to get on with his life. That he wouldn't be alone any more. He then carried on getting ready, and was putting the finishing touches to himself when he heard the knock at the door and he quickly went and answered it. he smiled as he saw James standing there. The dark blue of his suit bringing out his eyes, and they took in the charcoal grey that Q was wearing.

"Well," James said as he looked him over, "You looked good," he grinned.

Q smiled, "I don't have to tell you that you do, you know it," he told him.

James just grinned as he then said, "Well, are you ready?"

Q nodded, once more he was feeling a little nervous. He didn't know if he was truly ready to do this. "Yes, I'm ready," he told him as he went and grabbed what he needed and then joined James on his front doorstep.

James smiled and looked to him, he could see the uncertainty in his eyes, "It's all right to admit that you don't want to do this," he said softly.

Q looked to him, "I do want to do this," he told him, "I really do, but a part of me thinks that I am betraying Andi, you know what I mean?" he queried, looked a little unsure once more.

"Okay, but if you change your mind," he told him, as he took his hand and led him to the waiting car.

The two got in and buckled up, "I know, but I can't keep shunning people, I don't think Andi or Angi would be happy with me if I did that," he said softly.

"I don't think they would, with all that you have told me about them, they loved life and always wanted to live it to the fullest, they would be hurt that you have put your life on hold for so long," James told him.

Q looked to the window once more, "Yeah, they would be," he said softly after a few moments pause.

XxXxX

James smiled as he looked to Q, they had arrived and Q was looking around. The man turned and smiled to look at him.

"So, is it all right?" he asked him, now feeling a little nervous as Q still hadn't said anything yet.

Q gave a small smile and a nod of his head, "But why?"

"Because while we are starting something new, we shouldn't forget what has gone before us," he told him, "I know that you still love this story, and I thought it would be nice to come and see the opera while it was showing," he then waited.

"La Cenerentola," he said with a smile and a little laugh, "Angi always wanted to see this, always. We were hoping we could take her for her fifth birthday, they were doing to do a few shows in Scotland," he said softly.

"The tale of Cinderella," James said a soft smile on his face.

Q nodded his head and held out his hand, "Thank you," he replied to him.

James smiled back as he took the hand and the two of them were taken to their seats. The show soon started, and the two of them enjoyed every minute of it.

XxXxX

The night was almost over and all that was left is the drive back to Q's home. The opera had been wonderful, and Q had to admit that he had enjoyed it thoroughly. Now there was a comfortable silence between the two as James led the way to his car and the two got in. He buckled himself in and James started up the car.

"I hope you have enjoyed it?" James asked him, a soft smile on his face.

"I did, very much so," he smiled back to him, "I thought it would bring up painful memories of Andi and Angi, but it brought up some wonderful ones," he told him.

"Good to know," he said with a smile back.

"It was nice to make a new memory about it as well," he said as he slid a hand onto James' as it rested on the gear stick.

James' smile widened all the more, "Good," he nodded.

"Thank you for tonight," he told him, as James drove out of the car park and into the streets of London.

"You're welcome, though I have no idea as to what to do for our next date," he grinned to him.

Q chuckled and shook his head, "I have no idea if you can even top that one," he told him.

James laughed and nodded, "Maybe not, but I'll have fun trying. It has been a long time since I went to the opera," he said a soft smile on his face, "My parents often went when i was a child. Sometimes I would go with them. It was nice, but I have only gone when I really need to for a mission since then," he admitted to the man.

Q gave him a gentle smile and nodded his head, "We're both using it as a chance to make new memories," he said.

"A little, but I still wanted to take you for our first date, I thought it would be a little different than the movies and dinner," he chuckled lightly.

Q join in and nodded his head, "Yeah, I think that would have been a bit of a cliché."

"Which is why I decided this," he told him.

Q and James went quiet for the rest of the short journey back to Q's home. They got out of the car and James walked Q to his front door.

"Thank you, once again for tonight, I really enjoyed it," Q said, feeling a little nervous now that the night was over.

James nodded his head, "Yeah, it was wonderful," he said as he leaned forwards and place an almost chaste kiss on Q's cheek.

Q couldn't help the blush that rose on his face, "It was," he almost stuttered, just about keeping his voice even and level.

James chuckled and kissed him once more in the same way, he couldn't help but enjoy the blush on Q's cheeks, it wasn't often you could make the man blush, "Good night Kyle," he said softly.

"Good night James," he said as he then watched the man go, a soft smile on his face. He waved as James pulled away and then entered his home, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

James grinned as he parked the car outside of Q's home. They were having a rare spell of no missions and few things to do at MI6. It was nice, as James and Q hadn't had much time to go out over the last two months, only just managing to have dinner together a couple of times. Though one of those times they had to avoid Eve as the noisy woman had tried to find out why they were in such a posh restaurant talking quietly. James and Q quickly came up with talking about one of Q's prototypes for the field. Eve had ended up staying with them and talking. It was a good cover, and one they knew they would have to use again in the future.

Thankfully they had been able to deflect her suspicions by inviting her to dinner once more, to talk about work. It worked and the woman was no more the wiser that the two of them were together. Which worked well, as the two of them knew that people would make things a little difficult for them. Both of them were determined to make things work between the two, they had talked a lot over the last couple of months, since their first date.

James got out of his car and went up to the door, he knocked on it and waiting, rubbing his hands together and cursing himself for leaving his gloves in the car once more. It was the beginning of December and the temperature had dropped quickly over the last few days and James couldn't help but think of their next date, something he had been able to talk the younger man into.

The door opened and Q stood there, looking a little apprehensive as he said, "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he sighed a little as he closed the door behind him, pulling the woollen hat further onto his head and then pulling on his gloves.

James chuckled and nodded, "Looks like it," he grinned a little as he took hold of a warm gloved hand and kissed him softly on the lips, the two smile as they broke apart, "come on," he said as he then led the way to his car and opened the door for Q. He then got in the other side and buckled up.

"So," Q said as he glanced over to him, "Are you sure about doing this?" he asked once more, he had done.

"yes, it'll be fun," he reassured him, shaking his head a little.

Q didn't look reassured as he gave a small huff, "I'm not very good," he warned him.

"No one is perfect Q," he chuckled lightly.

"I know that," he hummed a little as he looked out of the window, a small smile making its way onto his face.

James nodded and the two of them went quiet for a while until James had parked the car and the two of them got out. James went to the boot and grabbed the things they needed. He handed Q a pair and grinned as the man glared at them. They walked hand in hand over to the rink and the two put on their ice skates, putting their shoes into a locker.

James went out onto the ice and waited for Q to join him. It took a few moments before the dark haired man joined him. He wobbled a little and looked around at the people already there, skating and enjoying themselves, even those that looked as scared as Q were enjoying themselves. James went over to him and held out a gloved hand. Q slowly placed his own within it and James brought him out onto the ice. Q was shaky and wobbly, but James kept hold as he taught him the basics.

Q smiled a little as he watched a small child bump into James, his smile soon turned to laughter as the man was brought down, avoiding taking the child with him as he flailed his arms around to keep his balance. Q got a little closer, but not too close as he said, "i thought you were good at this?" a little smirk on his face.

James raised an eyebrow as he back up on his feet and looked to him, "Be warned, I will get you back for that," he said a playful look on his face.

"Don't you even think about it," Q growled at him as he tried his best to skate away, he knew that the man would do something.

James laughed as he gave chase, easily catching him up. Arms went around Q's waist and pulled the younger man towards him and spun around on the ice. Q yelped and screamed a little in laughter as he clutched onto James' arms tightly. He laned his head down a little and whispered, "I will take you down."

Q shivered, "I know you will," he said back as he decided to try and take advantage and turned around in James' arms and was able to place a kiss on his lips. Neither of the two of them showed much affection in public, except the hand holding, and even then they were always conscious of who and what was going on around them.

James was a little startled at the sudden display, but soon fell into the kiss, and tightened his hold a little, all thoughts of getting his own back on Q had fled his mind. The two broke apart and smiled to each other. They took to skating once more, with James helping Q along.

It was hours later that the two of them were in a small cafe nearby, drinking hot chocolate to warm up after their fun on the ice. "Today has been really fun," Q said, there was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Don't doubt me next time," James told him, a gentle smile on his face.

"I shall have to make sure I don't," he nodded in agreement.

It had been a fun day, and Q and James still had dinner to look forward to.

XxXxX

It was two weeks after their date at the Ice Rink when James had a mission to go on. It was in India this time, and James had stopped by Q-Branch before his plane was to leave. He looked over to the man who was sitting at his desk, tinkering with something.

"Bond," he said as he looked up, no one in the room could see what was going through their Quartermasters eyes, no one but James that was.

"Q," he said with a smile on his face as he went over to him and waited for the man to give him his equipment. It would have been better if he could spend a little time with Q, to say goodbye, properly, but they both knew that wasn't to happen.

"Follow me for your equipment," he told him as he got up and went to his office, out of the sight and hearing of those around them.

James followed him and as soon as they walked into Q's office, Q closed the door and looked to the man, "Q," he said softly.

"I know James," he said with a soft smile, he then went over to the locker and took out the equipment that he had ready for the man, "Here, this watch doubles as a bomb, and please don't use it unless it is necessary," he told him, though the younger of the two had a feeling that he would use it anyway. He then handed it over and watched as James put it on.

"I will do my best Q," he said as he looked up, a smirk on his face.

"Here is your other equipment," he handed over the lock box and waited for James to open it and take his things. He smiled a little as he noticed the surprised look on James' face.

"You made one," he said with a grin as he took out the silver pen and looked it over.

"Yes, I thought it would make a nice four month anniversary present," he said with a little blush on his cheeks.

"it is," he grinned to him, "I had something planned, but that will have to wait until I get back," he told him as he then asked, "So, how does this work?"

"Click it once to use the pen, click it three times in a row to activate the timer, it will blow in two minutes from that moment. If you want it to blow in one minute, then click it four times in a row. To disarm it, click six times after arming," he told him, "I have tested them, and this is the first time that it will be used out in the field, do be careful with it James," he said with a little sigh.

"I will, don't you worry," he told him, as he glanced around, making sure that they were truly alone and kissing him softly, "I'll be fine," he reassured him.

"I know," he said as they broke apart.

James then said his goodbye once more as he then walked out of the office. Q gave a sigh, he would worry, as he always did when James has a mission.

XxXxX

Q was at home, he knew that James was back from his mission, a little late, but rumour was that he was fine and would be let go as soon as he finished his debriefing with M and Tanner. Things hadn't gone to plan, and like Q had thought James had used the pen, to great success in taking down the men in the slave ring that they were targeting.

There had been a moment that Q had lost contact with the man, and he had almost panicked, only keeping himself calm thinking of finding and killing James himself. Now Q was at home, and waiting for James to come by. The man had promised that he would as soon as he was free. R had been left in charge to take in his equipment, as Q had been told to go home, and had been escorted off the premises by Eve before he could even start to protest, after working for almost 60 hours straight.

There was a knock at the door and Q jumped up as he went to answer it, "James," he said with a tired smile on his face as he let the man inside.

"Told you I would come back fine," he said with a little smirk on his face and a happy look in his icy blue eyes.

"I know, but for a moment, things didn't look to good," he said with a relieved sigh as James walked in and held him tightly, "Don't let go," he mumbled. he knew that their jobs were dangerous, and part of him was scared that he would lose James like he lost Andrea and Angelica, but he knew he couldn't put his life on hold because of his fear.

"I won't, not ever," James whispered as he heard the quiet mumble.

Q nodded, knowing that the promise was good, baring their work, "Good," he sighed and leaned against him, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of James being close, "Don't leave tonight, stay?" he asked him.

James smiled down to him as he cupped Q's face and brought it up so he could place a loving kiss on his lips, "I will," he agreed to his request.

Q hummed, his body heavy as the last three days since James left caught up with him. James yawned a little, he himself had gotten little sleep while he was away. Q led the way to his bedroom and the two of them stripped down to their underwear and climb in. They cuddled close to each other in the middle of the bed, neither of them wishing to let go of the other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

James glanced over to Q as they walked towards Q's home, it had been seven months since their first date, and it had been a wonderful seven months in getting to know each other. He had learnt so much about the man walking next to him, and he had no doubt that he had told Q more about himself than he had to any other person that had entered his life.

"Coming in?" Q asks, though he already knows that James will say yes, the man had stayed with him for the last week since he returned from the mission to Peru.

"Sure," he smiled to him as Q opened the door and the two walked in. They took off the light jackets they were wearing and Q made them both something to drink. James watched him for a moment and smiled, as he walked back into the room and handed him a hot cup of coffee, since he wasn't much of a tea drinker.

Q sat down and drank a sip of his tea before asked, "Do you think we should move in together?"

James was a little shocked at the question for a moment as he glanced over to him, he nodded his head a little, "I would like that, I really would. It would be nice to come home from a mission and know that you'll be here for me," he said softly, a little smile on his face as he thought of it.

Q chuckled lightly as he said, "I'm not the little woman staying at home waiting for her husband to come back from whatever he was doing," he warned him, a little glint of humour in his eyes.

"I know that, I have a feeling you will make that known if I ever should reference it," he laughed as the two of them leaned against each other.

"Damn right I would," he smirked to him, "So..." he trailed off feeling a little unsure once more about the question he had asked his lover.

"The answer is yes, it would be wonderful," he told him as watched Q lean against him, both of them sighing in happiness.

"We should think of what we want in a house and find the perfect place for us," Q said, a soft smile on his face as he took a sip of his tea.

James nodded and then frowned, he gave a sigh. He would talk to him another time, they had a wonderful date, and it had turned out to be an even better day that he had thought.

XxXxX

James unlocked the door to Q's home, and to him it was still Q's home at that point, since he hadn't really moved in yet. It had only been two days since Q had asked if they could move in together, and tonight he had chosen to talk to him about it. He looked around and saw Q's jacket and bag near the door and he could hear movement going on in the kitchen.

"Hey James," Q said as he turned to look at the man as he walked into the kitchen.

James smiled back as he went over to him and wrapped his arms around him as the man was mixing up some vegetables in a pan, "Stir Fry?" he asked him, as he then kissed his neck in greeting.

"yes, the chicken is already done," he told him, "So are you ready to talk about what you would like to see in a home?" he asked him. His voice was excited and happy as he spoke.

"You know," he said softly, unsure if he should even bring this up, he slowly let Q go as he tried to think of how to bring it up. He sighed a little as he watched Q finish making their dinner.

"What?" he asked as he began to dish up their dinner.

James sighed as he sat down, Q sitting across from him, "I was just thinking, do you really want to move? I don't mind moving in here at all?" he told him.

Q paused his fork hovering there for a moment as he looked to him, "No, I don't think it would be a good idea. I think we should find a place for the both of us, something new," he said with a shake of his head.

"I really don't mind if I move in here with you, I wouldn't mind it at all," he said as he smiled a little reassuringly towards the man.

Q stopped and looked to him, shaking his head, "No," he was adamant as he added, "We're going to find somewhere new for us, one that will reflect us as a couple," he looked to him.

"But..." he began to say as he was cut off.

"No, we are not just going to have you move in here, I want us to have a place that is our own and that is final," he said stubbornly, giving the man a glare.

James sighed and dropped it for now. He made a mental note to bring it up again when he could. He didn't want Q to lose the last true connection he had with his late wife and child. While he had seemed uncaring at the lose of Skyfall, it had hurt to know that he had lost that one last thing that remained of his parents. He had gotten a few things back from the place after a while, but nothing that was truly worth anything. Thankfully, he had kept more of their things at his flat, which had been packed away. It just wasn't the same as knowing that his family home was still standing.

Q smiled as he carried on eating, he hoped he had gotten through to James. Though there was a chance that he would have to repeat just why he didn't want James to move into the house. He loved the place, sure, but it was part of his old life, not the new one he was making with James. The rest of the evening was quiet until Q and James sat down in the living room and the younger of the two brought out his sticker covered laptop and booted it up.

"Right, so what do you think about a house?" Q asked him as he glanced over to him.

"Kyle," he said, causing the man to startle a little as his real name was used, "Are you really sure that you want to leave here, this is your home?" he had to ask, he needed to be sure.

"James," he sighed and shook his head, "I love this place, it reminds me of Andi and Angi all the time. But it has hurt me to stay here all the time. I know I don't want to lose it, but I know that if I stay I won't let them go and I need to. I want to start my life again, and they will always be with me. But I need to do this," he reassured him, a smile on his face as h hoped he got through to James this time.

James nodded his head, "All right, if you are sure. I know it hurt me with the lose of Skyfall, I didn't think it would, but it does. And I don't want you to be going through the same thing," he told him.

"James," he smiled, "I have thought this through, and I am happy enough to move on. I plan to keep the house, but let it out," he told him.

"Okay," he smiled, happy with that.

The two then began to look through the internet at homes that were available in London, each of them beginning to tell the other what they would like to see in the home that they would share, hopefully for the rest of their lives.

XxXxX

James grinned over to Q, they had the keys to their new home. It was a wonderful three bedroomed house that they had chosen, with two reception rooms and a nice basement as well. James looked around the street quickly and his grinned widened as Q finished unlocking the door. He picked the man up and walked through the front door, much to the shocked yelp and laughter of Q.

"James what are you doing?" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"Well, I thought I would start this on the right foot," he grinned to him, "I know you're no bride and we're not married, but..." he said with a grin and a shrug.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned a little closer and kissed him, "I do," he sighed a little as he was then put back on his feet, "I think we should get started on the decorating while we have chance. We never know when you'll have a mission," he said, a soft smile on his face.

James nodded and the two of them went and grabbed the paint times that was on the doorstep. The two started in the living room, getting rid of the beige walls and making them a nice deep green. The place was plain, and neither of the two of them liked it, as it didn't fit them well.

XxXxX

"No James," Q huffed as he watched the man move the small end table to the right, "It's needs to go further left," he said as he went over and corrected it.

"Q, it looked fine where it was, nothing has to be perfect," he said with an amused look. They had been doing this all day, since their furniture was delivered.

"It has to be right James," he said with a look to the man, an almost maniacal gleam in his eyes.

James chuckled and walked around the end table and wrapped his arms around Q and dragged him away from it before Q could move it even more, "Leave it," he told him.

"but.." he began, only to be cut off by a kiss, "James," he sighed as they broke apart.

"I know I know," he said with a shake of his head and an amused look on his face, "It has to be right, but it is perfect just where it is, it doesn't have to be in the right place down to the last millimetre, all it has to be is within

reach," he told him.

Q gave a sigh, he knew he wouldn't win against him just yet, but he could always change it when James wasn't there, "Fine," he said with a put upon look.

"Good, now let's finish here and order something for dinner, I don't know about you, but I am hungry," he told him as he glanced down at his watch. They had been organising their home for the last six hours, and the March sun had set a couple of hours ago.

"All right," Q agreed, a smile on his face as he agreed, "Indian if you don't mind, haven't had it in a while," he suggested.

"That's fine with me," he nodded as he reluctantly let go of Q and went to grab his phone. He had left it in the kitchen after sorting that out first. Q watched him go and then went over to the sofa, it was new, he had put his old things into storage, for now. He would go through what he wanted to keep, another day. But for now, they had brought a few new things and merged a few others from their homes. Though James didn't have much to begin with, since he had never gotten around to fully furnishing the flat he had been assigned.

"Done," James said as he walked back into the room, putting his phone into his pocket as he flopped down on the comfortable sofa next to Q.

Q smiled to him and curled up next to him. The two of them were happy, moving onto a new part of their life together. Not forgetting the old, but still, moving on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

James looked over to M, standing straight as he looked to the man. It had been over a year since his M had died, and it was still odd to see the man sitting there, and reporting to him. His mission to Cuba had not gone well, and while he had been cleared by medical all he wanted to do was the last thing on his list. That was to go down to Q-Branch and report to him, and reassure him that he was all right.

"Well Bond?" M asked as he gained the man's attention, he could tell that it had wandered a little. M was having second thoughts about giving the man the all clear to leave medical. Since they were reluctant to do so.

"That's about all I can tell you sir," he said as he looked over to the man, instead of where his gaze had drifted to the window.

"Then I shall expect your report on my desk in no longer than two days," he said with an air of exasperation, the agent had once again got off orders and did his own things. Though it had been a good thing in the end, it was still a headache for him when trying to reason with everyone about his wayward agent.

"Yes Sir," he said with a nod.

"You're dismissed," M said as he then watched the man leave his office, he gave a shake of his head, and wondered what would be on the report.

James walked out of the office and smiled to Eve, "Hello there," he grinned over to her as he gave her a way.

"James," she said with a roll of her eyes, she could hear the flirtation in his voice. But there was something about him that screamed he no longer meant it, "Do you ever stick to mission plans?" she asked him, a little smirk now on her face.

He smirked back as he nodded, "Occasionally, but if the mission calls for it, I will do what is necessary," he answered.

"Right, just hope you have all your equipment in one piece, rumour is that Q is on the warpath with anyone that has been going to see him. I think he even send the head of resources out of Q-Branch in tears," she warned him.

James stood still for a moment and nodded his head, "all right," he said as he then headed out of the office and down to Q-Branch. He hoped that Eve wasn't correct, though there was a ball in the pit of his stomach that Q was mad that he had been hurt. Though it wasn't that painful at all. He was a little bruised, a few cuts as well, but nothing else was wrong, not even a concussion.

James headed down to Q-Branch quickly. He walked inside and looked around, he could see the nervous minions as they wandered around the central area. He looked over to Q's office, and decided to head there first to look for the man. He gave a smirk to some of the minions that quickly looked up to see who it was that was invading their domain, though they didn't last long as they went back to work. James reached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in," came the annoyed voice from within.

James opened the door, and looked inside, a small smile on his face now as he saw the worried look on the other man's face, "Hey Q," he said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Bond," he said with a professional nod, though James could see that he wanted to get up and go to him.

"Sorry for taking so long to get down here, had to debrief with M," he said as he walked to the desk and stood in front of it, letting Q look him over.

Q almost sagged in relief as he could see that James was fine, the frown that was on his head finally left and he smiled a little, "Good to see you're back," he told him, reassured that all was fine.

"Yes," he grinned to him, "It's good to be back," he told him as he began to bring out his gun, "here the only thing I brought back, my radio was…" he gave another grin.

"I know what happened to that, and if you ever do something so stupid, you can forget anything exciting for field work," he warned him.

James just grinned to him and watched as Q relaxed into his usual routine. "Right," he said after a while, "I'm going to head home now, I'll see you then, and make sure to be on time, as I'm going to be cooking," he told the man as he began to head for the door.

Q looked up from his work and nodded, "All right, barring any emergencies, I'll be home. If there is, I'll call you to let you know," he told him, a smile once more on his face. James gave a nod and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

XxXxX

James looked at the table in the dining room and smiled. He had picked something up when he was Paris a month ago for a mission. There was something that he had been thinking of doing for the last three months, and he was finally going to. He checked his phone one more time, it was still a little early for Q to get back, but still, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. It was almost ten minutes later when the front door opened. James grinned and got up from where he was sat on the dark brown sofa and went to greet him.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he greeted him with a kiss.

"Now that is a nice welcome home," he smiled back to him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head against James' shoulder, "you have no idea how much you scared me when I heard the first explosion," he said with a small shuddered.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do it without you listening to me," he sighed softly, wrapped his own arms around him and holding him tightly.

"No chance of that happening," Q retorted, "I won't let you go on a mission without me being there to provide whatever aid I can," he told him.

"It wouldn't feel right without you there," he chuckled lightly.

"Good," he nodded as he moved away from him, "now, what smells nice?" he asked him as he began to head to the kitchen.

"Oh no," James said as he grabbed a hand, "Go upstairs and change into something comfortable," he advised him, "and then go and sit down in the dining room," he added as he watched Q begin to head towards the stairs.

Q gave a huff, "Honestly James, you and your need to see me in jeans," he said as he turned and gave a little wink.

James smiled as he watched him go and then headed into the kitchen to start dishing things up ready for when Q got back from upstairs. Q quickly got changed and walked down the stairs and headed into the dining room. He stopped and looked at the table. It had been set up beautifully, and he couldn't help but smile as he walked over to it and the red rose that was placed in his normal seat. He picked it up and smelled it, smiling as he sat down and looked to the candle lit dining table, wine already in their glasses, and a bottle resting in an ice bucket.

"Dinner is served," James said as he walked into the room as Q looked up. James put down the plates one in front of Q and the other at his own place setting.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at the meal, grilled lemon chicken and basil mash. It was one of his favourites and James cooked it brilliantly, better that Q could.

"Welcome," James said as he sat down in front of his own dinner and the two began to eat they talked about everything and nothing. Relaxing and enjoying the fact that the two of them were together once more.

"So," Q said softly as he finished his meal, "Is there anything in particular that you are after?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

James laughed as he got up to clear up the plates, "Wait there," he said as he headed back into the kitchen. He came back out a few moments later with two bowls and placed them down, "Before we have desert," he said as he looked to the hot apple pie and custard.

"What is it?" Q asked him a little curious and worried.

"Well," he said as he wondered how he could start this off properly. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small box that had been hidden in his home gym for the last month. Since Q wouldn't dare to step foot in there. He knelt down as he saw the shocked look come over Q's face, "Kyle, will you marry me?" he asked him as he opened the box and showed a small gold band that had bits of diamond inlaid into it.

Q sat there looking at the ring, "I..." he said, his own mind shorting out at the thought of getting married again, he looked up at James' face and then smiled, he nodded his head as a large smile broke out onto his face, "Yes, I would love nothing more," he said as James moved and held him.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed as he let go of the man and put the ring onto his finger, "I know that wearing it at work isn't going to be a good idea, so I also brought this," he said as he pulled out a long gold chain, "when you're at work, you can put it on this so no one will see it," he told him.

"Good, can you imagine if they found out," he said with a grin as James put the chain around his neck, but left the ring on his finger for now.

"I can," he said with a small grimace, "I love you, I truly do Kyle," he told him, his voice soft as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Love you as well James," he sighed, smiling.

"Good," he grinned to him, "Now, let's have dessert," he said as he went to sit down.

Q nodded his head and the two settled down to eat, both casting heated looks to each other. Q looked down at his ring and frowned a little, the diamonds were just randomly spaced as he had thought. They were put together to make small dots and dashes. He put down his spoon as he ran a finger over them, reading them, he smiled as he looked up, and laughed, "Morse Code James?"

James chuckled, "didn't think it would take you long to figure out," he told him, a smile settling on his face as he watched him.

"J and K," he smiled softly as he looked from his ring and back to James, "It's beautiful, and different," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I didn't think you would be the typical type, so I put an order in for a place I know, just happened to be able to grab it while on mission as well," he said with a grin.

"Typical, most likely caused the mission to go there," he told him.

"Not this time," he told him, though there was a glint in his eye as he got up and pulled Q up as well, "Maybe if we need a honeymoon I can create something that would get us both away?" he suggested.

"Don't you even think abo..." he began but was cut off as James kissed him.

"Bed?" James smirked, Q smiled to him, and pulled him down for another as he nodded. Soon enough the two of them had made their way upstairs to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Q rushed into the living room, laptop in his hands as he almost bounced down on the sofa where James was relaxing after coming home from another mission. It had been an easy one, and according to James one of the most boring he had ever done. Though Q had to wonder if he was being a little dramatic. James looked a little startled, but the smiled as he could see the enthusiastic look on his fiancé's face.

"What is it?" he asked as Q settled against him.

"I'm going through the places where we can get married," he said as he put the laptop on his lap and pulled up one of the many pages he had been looking at.

"Found anything?" he asked as he sat up and began to read over Q's shoulder.

"I found a few places, but I was thinking, are we inviting anyone, which will then change where we can go," he wondered as he glanced to James.

"I think we should, you've changed our address to this one in the records, even though no one can see them bar you," James said with a little smirk.

"Well, hush," he said with a little snort, "of course I changed things. They did need to know, they just can't link them together," he told him.

James rolled his eyes a little, "I know," he said as he Q had explained it all to him before, not long after the two of them had found their home.

"Right, marry at a registrar's office, and then have a reception somewhere else?" he said as he looked to him once more before going back to the laptop and pulling up a couple of pages and pointing to each one as he began to list the good points and the bad points of each one.

James listened to him and nodded, occasionally asking questions to get a better idea of what each one was like. When Q had finally finished he asked, "Well, they are all good, but this one," he said as he wrapped his arms around Q and quickly pulled up the right page.

"Well it is large enough, and it will be able to handle a lot of people dancing and having fun," he said with a smile.

"Got a got rating and reviews as well from others that have used it. It's a little out of the way, but that would be a good thing. WE don't want everyone to know that a double oh is getting married, let alone the head of Q-Branch," he said with a little chuckle.

"I know, it would be hard to make sure that the underground remain in the dark about it," he gave a sigh as he leaned his head against James' shoulder, "it's awkward," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, but it will be worth it in the end," he said as he kissed Q softly, "Don't worry, we'll think of something," he added.

"You're right," he sighed a little once more, "Though I do think that we should get a few more things planned now, while we have some down time," he added as he wiggled around a little and settled against him properly. He snatched one of the writing pads from the end table, and began to make a few notes.

XxXxX

Q walked out of his office, leaving the door open behind him, as he went into the main area of Q-Branch. His minions were all hard at work. He went over to one of them and looked over the woman's shoulder for a while. She was working on the Unlocking device that he had wanted to be fully functional before it went out into the field. At the moment it failed 6% of the time when it was used. Q wasn't accepting that, he wanted it to word at least 99% of the time before he gave it out to the agents in the field.

"That's good Anna," he said with a soft smile as she turned to look at him, "I think we need to add one more memory chip into it," he said as he pointed to the small pot with a few in, "With that I think I should be able to add some more coding to help in unlocking a few more locks," he said with a smile to her.

"Yes sir, that's a good idea," she grinned to him as she began to put another small memory chip.

"Right," he said with a nod as he then walked over to where Michael was sat. The man had been tasked with updating the servers and encrypting some of the data that they were archiving, "How is it going?" he asked as soon as he got over there.

"Going well Sir," he said without looking up from his typing, his hands flying over the keyboard almost as fast as Q's did when he was hacking or coding. He was using one of the programs that Q had made for this purpose. Though Q would be adding to the encryption a little later, making sure that it would all be secure. So that no one would be able to get in and take their data.

"That's good to hear," he smiled as he then looked around the room. There wasn't much for him to be doing, since his minions worked hard, and had done since he had chosen them to join him in Q-Branch. A number of them he had hand picked himself. He frowned as he saw R coming from his office.

"Sir," he said as he walked over to Q. There was a puzzled look on his face.

"R?" he queried, a little worried.

"I just saw some notes on your desk when I was dropping off the Leviathan Report. About venues, and caterers and things like that," he said as he waited for an answer from Q.

Q fought the panic that was threatening to rise up in him as he tried to think of a good excuse as to why they would be out, "I thought I had put them away," he said, as he was trying to buy a little time for him to think.

"Oh," R said as he nodded his head, "are you already trying to plan for this years Christmas Party?" he asked him.

Q tried to his a smile, "I wouldn't say that," he said.

R grinned, "You don't have to put in so much effort to find us a place sir," he told him, "We all have a lot more to do that just enjoy the end of year celebrations," he told him. Though Q knew that the minions all worked hard. Two of them had come up with gadgets that could be used in the field by all agents, and were very useful. They had done so alone, with very little input from Q. They worked so hard, and he was happy about that, since he had chosen them to work for him, a few of them he had even poached from other departments.

Q nodded his head, "I know," he told him as he then began to walk towards his office, berating himself for leaving out his notes on the wedding. He stopped as he turned to them him, "I appreciate your candour, but I am going to be doing this, as you have all worked so hard so far this year," he told him.

"Yes sir, thank you," he nodded his head as he went over to another of the younger minions and the two began to work together.

Q watched them go a small proud smile on his face as he then turned and walked to his office. He closed the door behind him and looked to his desk. He sighed and shook his head at how stupid he had been. He gathered the notes he had made and put them away in a locked drawer, the only place they would be safe, for now at least. He would take them home, and not bring them again. Though he now began to think about the Christmas Party that Q-Branch had held last year, it hadn't been the best place, but it was rather last minute. And the minions did deserve more than just a pat on the back for their work. He pulled out some paper and began to make notes on a Party for them all, a smile on his face as he did so.

XxXxX

James walked into his home and smiled as he heard Q wandering around upstairs. The younger of the two had been able get out of the office a little early. Since James had to speak with Tanner and M about a possible mission in a couple of days. Looked like it was going to go ahead as well. He walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, he needed some coffee, he was tired. He had only been back for half a day when M had called him.

Q walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. he was smiling a little as he went into the kitchen, knowing that James would be there already. "Welcome back, what did they have to say?" he asked him as he took over making the two of them a drink.

"Looks like it will be off on a mission in a couple of days. Said that it might take about a week for it to be done. You'll get the brief of it if it goes though," he yawned a little.

Q smirked to him as he poured the water into the two mugs, "Sounds like you should head to bed," he told him.

James looked to him, eyebrow raised and snorted, "No chance," he told him.

"thought you would say that," he told him as he picked up the mugs and headed into the living room, James following behind him, "I had a few thoughts about the wedding," he said softly.

"Yeah?" James asked him as the two of them sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I was thinking. Neither of us wish to let the others find out just yet, and while this isn't new to us, we like the fact that they don't know," he said glancing to him, wanting to make sure that James still felt that way.

"Agreed, I can just picture Eve interrogating us about everything," he said with a dramatic shudder.

Q laughed and grinned, "Yes she does seem the type," he smiled as he then went serious.

"So what is it you were thinking of Kyle?" he asked, using his true name, as he had taken to doing so over the last week. It just felt nice that he could do so if he chose to.

"Well, I think that we should just go and get married, no reception, not nothing else. Just me and you, and maybe a witness or two from the street?" he suggested as he glanced over to him, wondering what James would think of the suggestion.

James sat there for a moment, sipping on his coffee, wincing a little at the heat, "You know, I think it would be perfect for the two of us," he said as he smiled to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I think it will be us," he grinned to him, reassuring Q.

He nodded his head as he leaned back on the sofa, "I'm going to use what I planned out for the reception to give Q-Branch a Christmas Party they will never forget."

"As long as you invite everyone else as well, it will be," he smirked to him.

Q laughed and nodded, "Sure, right, I should get ready the things we need to register a marriage. I think a place outside of London would be a good idea, not too far, but far enough for privacy," he said as he began to plot away. James watched and listened as Q began to work out the details. He knew that by tomorrow morning, they would have their wedding date sorted out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

James looked to Q as the younger of the two sat behind his desk, handing over the things he would need for his mission. The one that M and Tanner had talked to him about a couple of days ago. James could see that Q was tense and worried about this one, and James had a good idea why. This one could take a bad turn if things went wrong, one that could see James dead.

"It'll be all right Q," he said after a few more minutes silence.

Q looked to him and nodded, "It better be James," he whispered, "It better be," he repeated as he gave a sigh and then pulled out a few more things.

"What's all this?" he asked as he saw two items on the desk, and soon a third joining them.

"This is the key to the car that you will be using, it has a number of gadgets in it. Ejector seat as standard. Gun mounts front and back, everything is explained on this," he said as he pulled out a small booklet, "Read it and make sure that you can use it, and know what there is to the car," he told him, almost glaring at him as he knew that James had a tendency to not ready anything to do with a mission bar the brief, and even that was a rarity at times.

James took it and could see that Q was serious this time, he nodded his head, "I will, promise," he told him, that simple promise did more to reassure Q that things would be all right, than anything else.

"This is a watch, you know what this is about," he said with a little grin.

James grinned back, "Always handy, though could always do with another pen," he hinted.

Q rolled his eyes as he then pulled out a pen and tossed it to him, "Here, and don't say I never give you anything," he told him as he then add, "Here," cuff-links, they can shoot out four darts each, rendering the victim unconscious for around two hours."

James nodded his head as he picked them up and looked them over, he quickly put them on, grinning, "Thank you," he told him, nodding once more.

"Welcome, and do try and bring them back in one piece," he said as he pulled out the little case that belonged to James, "here is the rest of your equipment," he said as he opened it to reveal the gun and radio.

"I will do my best," he told him as he took the gun and put it away, along with the radio.

Q nodded and sighed, "Be careful on this one, this... man..." he said, hesitant to call such a person a man, or even human considering what he had been linked to, "He is dangerous, more so than most," he told him.

James nodded his head, "I know, but we need the intel we can get from him, or rather from his computers," he told him softly.

"I know," he told him as he looked up.

"I'll be back soon enough," he told him once more, "I have the pen drive that will help me get into his files, I have weapons I need and gadgets galore, as well as one of the best minds back here guiding me," he added as he began to head for the door, his plane to Berlin would be leaving soon.

"I know you will, because if you don't, I will hunt you down and kill you myself," he warned him.

James smiled, "All right," he chuckled lightly.

Q watched as James walked out of his office and he slumped in his chair, "Be careful James," he whispered once more.

XxXxX

Q looked to the screen as he typed faster than he had been all night, "Bond," he said, keeping a professional air as he began to try and direct the man away from those that were chasing him. The mission had been compromised the moment that James had appeared in the manor house that their target was in. There had been unknown people moving around. Q had already sent imagines he had managed to get of the men to R and set him to the task of identifying them.

"Yeah," he murmured as he fired his weapon a few times, taking down two of the four men that were heading towards him.

"As soon as you take out the last two, I need you to retrace your steps to the third floor," he told him, as he worked quickly in taking over the security system in the manor house that James had been sent to.

"Okay," he muttered as he fired twice more, this time hitting his targets, "Heading there now, are there any more that I need to look out for?" he asked.

"No, they are now occupied a little further away, not far enough for you to be able to get out without a fight, but far enough that you'll get most of the way out," he said, almost sighing as he carried on opening doors and turning on the sprinklers, driving the people around to places he could lock them up. At least James wouldn't be facing as many as he would have done.

"Right," he murmured softly, as he began to do as Q suggested and head back to the third floor, "why do you want me back up there?" he asked, curious as to where Q was leading him.

"Going back up there, opens up three different ways that you can get out, without having to face every single armed guard in the place, and this time only a handful of them, and maybe even less. If I do things right, it will only seem like a thug or burglar broke in," he told him, "Tell me when you get there," he said, as he began to look through the security cameras, watching Bond's movements as he was also keeping a eye out on the guards that were all trying to get through the walls of water that he had started in several rooms.

"Right, here," James said a few minutes later, as he looked around the third floor. He couldn't see anyone, which he was glad off, since it would give him time to rest before he had to run once more.

"Okay," Q said as he brought up the schematics on the main view screen and looked them over, "I need you to carry on down the corridor, until you reach the second door on the right. It will take you to the servants quarters, they are empty at the moment, and I have others locked near the stairs towards the attic. There are seven guards, lurking around between your location and the exit," he told him, "As soon as you hit the servants quarters, I need you to run though, and take the first right. It will lead you to the stairs. There is one guard near the stairs, and is looking down at the moment, if he changes the way he is looking I will notify you," he finished.

James nodded and began to move, running quickly through the door, and trying to make as little noise as he could. He got to the place that Q had warned him a guard was waiting and quickly took him out, breaking his neck before he could alert anyone that he was there. He smirked a little as he heard Q tell him the next place that he had to go. He nodded his head once more and began to do as he was told, able to take out three more of the guards without having to make any noise.

"Fuck," he said as he ducked against a wall, avoiding the bullets that were flying his way.

"Shoot them as fast as you can Bond," Q told him, as he typed furiously, "We have a problem they're trying to kick me out, and if they do that then the ones that I have been able to lock away are going to be coming after you."

"Right," James said as he began to fire once more. He changed his clip and fired again. It took a couple of minutes before the gunfire stopped, and Q almost breathed a sigh of relief when he looked and saw that they had all been taken care of.

"Right, head to the exit, third door on the left and you'll be a hundred yards from where your car is. Get in and go, I've erased all footage of you being there. Hopefully, they will think you are a thug or someone from an enemy faction," he said, almost grasping at straws on what they could believe James to be, other than an agent of MI6.

"I'm out," James said minutes later as Q then heard the car starting up.

"Bond have you been hurt?" he asked him.

"Just a few grazes, nothing serious," he answered him.

"If you wish I can divert you to a safe house to clean up?" he suggested.

"No need for that," James replied, "I'm fine enough to get my flight back, I suggest that you get on that and book one for me. I think it would be best if I get out of the country now rather than later," he added.

Q smiled a little, "Will do Bond, I'll send you the details in the usual way," he finished as he began to do so.

"Right," he said as he sighed off and waited for the information to come through. He didn't need to get any of his gear, since he had already put it in the car. His phone went, and he grinned as he got the information he needed and headed to the airport. He would be glad when he got back to British soil.

XxXxX

Q looked up, eyes red rimmed from the lack of sleep over the last day. He couldn't, not with James still in the air. He wouldn't be able to truly rest until he had seen James for himself. The door to the office opened and Q sank into his chair as he saw James walk in.

"Q," the man said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the desk.

Q got up and went around the desk, closing the door and making sure that it was locked and that no one could come in. He went over to James and wrapped his arms around him. Sagging in relief as he felt the man against him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said, his voice shaking a little as he did so.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he wrapped his own arms around Q, "It's all right, I'm really am fine," he said, reassuring him a little more.

"I can see," he said as he began to pull away.

"Right," James smiled, "And thank you for the help," he told him as he began to hand over the equipment that he had finished with, though one of two things were missing, but that was to be expected.

"Welcome," he said as he began to pull himself together, they would have time later to truly get into things. And for James to truly reassure Q that he was all right.

Q finished processing James' equipment and watched him as he left. He knew that the man was going to head to medical, as he had told him to do so. He leaned back in his chair, and didn't notice as he began to nod off. It was a couple of hours before he woke, only to find a blanket had been laid over him and a slightly snoring man was now sleeping on his sofa. Q looked at the clock and groaned, it was time to go home, and reluctantly he woke James up and shut things down for the night so they could go home, and once again be reassured that James was fine and he was back home. Then tomorrow they would be back at work, and Q had a lot of information to go through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Today was the day that Q and James got married. Everything was in place. All they had to do was to get there on time, at four o'clock. It was the only time they could get for that day. The only thing wrong with it, was that they were still at work and they needed to get out and get there. It was closing in on half two and the both needed to get going.

James got up from the desk and looked down at the paperwork that he had just finished concerning his last mission. Thankfully nothing like the one before it, where he had come back, needing to reassure Q that everything was all right. He looked around the room, seeing only two other double ohs in the room with him. It was the worst part of being a double oh, and that was you had no true space you could use to do any of the paperwork he had been given. Which thankfully, wasn't as much as Q would deal with on a daily basis.

"Right," he said as he looked to Alec, "I'm off, I've done what I need to," he told him as he gathered the work. He would have to drop it off with Eve before he could get out of MI6.

"Want a drink after this?" Alec said as he got up, finishing doing his own paperwork as well.

"Not tonight," he said, was a shake of his head, "It's still early at the moment," he said as he pointed to the clock.

"When has that ever stopped you," he said with a smirk.

James paused for a moment, it was true, normally he would be the first to suggest getting a drink. He hadn't done so in a while, "Maybe another day, there is something that I want to do today," he told him.

Alec got up and went over to him and asked him, "Oh, really?" he grinned as he said, "Not something, more like someone, i know that look James Bond," he laughed.

James gave a sigh, "nothing like that Alec," he told him, "anyway, i need to hand this in," he told him as he began to walk past the man and towards the door, 002 watching them both.

"Oh no you don't James," he said as he grabbed his arm, "you are going to have to introduce me to this mysterious lady friend of yours," he told him as he began to walk with him.

James sighed and shook his head, "Alec, I have something I need to do, I'll meet you for a drink in a day or so. As long as we don't get a mission," he told him.

Alec looked to him, suspicion in his eyes, "I will find out what it is James, so you might as well tell me," he pressured.

"Another time, for now this is something that I want to keep to myself," he tried once more to get Alec off his back.

Alec snorted, "I will find out," he called to him as he then walked off.

James stood there for a moment and shook his head, "What a pain," he muttered as he then walked to the lift and got on to head to the office and give Eve his paperwork. He walked in and shot the woman a smile as he went over and held out the file, "Here you go, and done early for once," he grinned a little more.

"James," she smiled back as she took the file, she looked from it and then back up to the man smiling above her, "So what has gotten into you to hand this in early?" she asked, suspicious.

"No reason," he said with a little shrug as he turned to leave the room, knowing that if he stayed she would do the same things as Alec.

"Oh no you don't James Bond, you tell me what you are up to," she said as she dropped the file on the desk and got up. She quickly blocked James' exit and with hands on hips she said, "When you do something like this, it means someone's going to die, or you're going to turn the world on its head, so which is it?"

James shook his head and rolled his eyes, "It's neither. There is just something that I want to do today, and I can only do it today ," he tried to explain, without letting anything away.

Her warm brown eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you," she told him.

"That's up to you," he said with a shrug, "As for me, I want to get going, I have a few more things to do before I can leave," he told her. He knew that if he told her he was going straight away, which he was, then she would follow him. At the moment it would give him time to get out without being noticed. It wasn't that hard to sneak out of MI6, if you know what you were doing, and it wouldn't be the first time he would have done so.

She watched him as he walked around her and out of the door, she would have to go and talk to Q, or even Tanner. The two of them might know what is going on with Bond. James swiftly headed towards the lift and waited for it to come up. The doors finally slide open and Tanner walked out.

"Oh Bond, good timing. I think we have a mission for you," he told him.

"Sorry Tanner, maybe another time," he said with a smile as he got in the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor. Tanner stood there shocked, watching him go. Bond had never turned down a mission before.

XxXxX

Q looked to the door of his office and then to the clock on the opposite wall. It was time for him to get moving. He didn't want to wait around too long. Q started to shut things down when the door burst open and Eve walked in.

"Eve," he said with a smile, wondering how quickly he would be able to get rid of her.

"Q," she said as she closed the door, "Do you know if there is something going on with Bond, Tanner just told me he refused a mission and shocked the poor man silly for a good ten minutes," she told him.

Q was a little startled and then shook his head, "No, I don't think there is. I think he just wants some down time. He had been talking about doing a number of mission lately, and a few of them have hit a little close to home," he told her, not really knowing what he could say that would dissuade her from he questions.

"I don't think that's it," she said as she went over to the sofa and sat down, leaning back she looked to the ceiling, "something is going on with him. I just know it."

"Well, I don't have a clue as to what is going on, but I don't think it is anything that we need to worry about. It might be something that is personal," he tried to reason with her, as he finished shutting things down.

Eve looked over to him and frowned, "and where are you going?" she asked.

"I have things to do outside of MI6," he told her, a little smirk on his face, "And I want to get out of the way before M decides it might be nice to come down and talk about the budget again."

"Has he been bothering you about that?" she asked him, a little smirk on her face.

"yes, every few hours, he'll send a message, and when i don't reply he'll come down here to bug me about it. That is why I am going now. Since I forgot to reply to the last one," he said, though it was only partially true.

"That's not like you to forget," she frowned at him, eye narrowing.

"It is when I have the minions coming in and out waiting for their next order," he said with a roll of his eyes, he grabbed his jacket and put away his laptop in his bag.

"Shouldn't they just have a list of things that they can do?" she frowned at him.

"Normally they would have several things that they can work on during the day. But it wasn't working out so well. So i set them a task and I expect it done in a timely manor, as soon as it is, they come for more orders. I have given R a list of all things that need to be done, and with another list of who would be best at doing what. Some of them are good at things and some aren't," he explain a little with a small smile as he peeked out of the door, "Right, I'm going," he said as he fully opened it and began to head out of Q-Branch.

Q was almost to the lift when it opened and M began to walk out. Q looked around and darted into one of the nearby rooms. He waited as M went past and sighed a breath of relief. He could hear M muttering as he went past, moaning about the budget once more. Q had no idea why the man insisted on talking to him about it, but he had, and Q just wanted to get away. Though today was going to be a great day, as soon as he made it out of MI6.

XxXxX

James sat in his car, he was feeling a little nervous. He was wearing a new suit and he knew that in a moment his whole life was about to change. He looked over to the other car that had arrived and smiled. Q was sitting in it, and looked as though he was as nervous as James was. He got out and walked over, knocking on the car window. Q jumped inside before the window rolled down and Q smiled at him.

"Sorry," he said as he quickly started to grab a couple of things that they needed and got out of the car, closing the window once more and locking it up.

"Don't worry," he smiled to him softly.

The two smiled to each other and walked into the building. They had been able to get the registrar to find people to witness the marriage. James took hold of Q's hand as they walked and went inside. They waited a few minutes while the ceremony before them finished. Soon enough they were getting married.

Q went first as he repeated after the celebrant, "James Bond, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. For better or worse, I choose you as the person with whom I shall spend my life," he smiled to James, as he put the gold band with etchings on it against the engagement ring.

James smiled back and he then repeated after the celebrant, "Kyle Caseson, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. For better or worse, I choose you as the person with whom I shall spend my life," he finished as he put the matching ring on Q's finger.

The witnesses signed the certificate and soon enough the two were on their way home, to spend what time they could together before the real world began to butt into their life with missions and research.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Q looked at the data before him, he read through it again, not really believing what he was seeing. His hand went up to the rings on the chain he was wearing around his neck. He wanted James, he shook his head and went back to looking at the screen. But it was still there, all in black and white. The data that James had been able to get on the renascence mission before they had married had paid off. They had been able to gather intel on several home grown terrorist groups that MI5 were now going to handle. The data that he had found, was different, there was meaning to the words in front of him.

Q quickly typed up an email and sent it to M, mentioning his contract. He didn't know what would happen next, but he knew one things, and that he was going to be involved, closely involved. Q sat there, staring at the screen for a while, it was his plane. The one that he survived crashing, but Andrea and Angelica had died in, along with so many others. Now he had the lead he wanted, that he had been after since the day he had woken up five years ago. He read through it once more, going through the data of the man that had ordered the sabotaging of the plane.

Q jumped as the door to his office opened, he looked up and gave James a small, barely there smile. James frowned as he saw the pain and grief in the normally warm brown eyes.

"Q?" he questioned as he walked into the room and closed the door behind. Q didn't reply as he went back to looking at the screen. James walked over to his husband and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Q?" he repeated gently.

"It's their flight, he had someone sabotaged the plane. Making it look like it was an accident. They died because someone decided to play God and have one of his underlings killed," he answered James, his voice beginning to fill with anger.

James immediately understood what Q was talking about. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Q," he whispered as he knelt down and swivelled Q's chair around so the man was facing him, "I'm sorry," he murmured, "but whatever you need, I'll be right beside you," he told him.

Q looked down at him, his eyes showing how grateful he really was, "Thank you," he murmured, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

James pulled his husband into his arms and held him as they sat on the office floor. Q finally broke as he held onto James tightly, sobbing. James held him, gently murmuring to him and reassuring him. He didn't care if someone came in at that moment. All that mattered was that Kyle needed him, his husband, and not 007. They remained like that for a while, until Q finally began to move away. He slowly pulled himself together, knowing that for now he needed to be professional. James let him go, reluctantly as they both stood up.

"I wont ask if you are all right, instead will you be okay for today? I can always find a way to have you sent home for the rest of the day. And maybe able to get you a few days off," he suggested softly.

Q shook his head, "No, I need to be here. I've sent notice to M about the man, and reminded him about my contract, though I don't know if he ever got around to looking at it," he said softly as he looked to James and then sat back down at his desk. He took a shaky breath as he tried to settle himself down to work once more.

"All right, I'll see about getting something to drink for the two of us," he told him a small smile on his face, knowing that Q needed a little time to himself to get his head on straight, especially if he was going to remain at MI6 instead of going home.

James walked out and saw a number of the minions working around the benches, and R standing at the main console going over a few things. He smiled a little and went over to the small kitchen that was off to one side. He pulled down Q's scrabble mug and prepared it for some Earl Gray, then grabbed a mug for himself as well. HE was walking back when he saw R begin to approach him.

"007," he said, a little nervous, but doing his best to hide it.

"Yes R?" he queried as he stopped walking and looked at the man.

"M has sent down something," he said as he handed over a file folder, "I was going to take it to Q, but since you are here, and going back," he said a little smile on his face.

"Thank you, I'll take it back in with me," he nodded his head as he took the folder and tucked it under his arm and began to head back into Q's office.

"Thank you," he said as he then walked away and headed back to Q's office. He walked into the room and gave Q a smile. He set the scrabble mug down and then placed the folder down as well. He took a seat in the other chair, and looked to him, "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Mostly," he murmured, "I will be a lot better when I get this guy," he said as he looked from the screen, finally closing the pages he had open. He looked to the folder that James had placed on his desk and brought it towards himself, as he opened it. He began to read, he gave a growl as he picked up his phone and waited for something to answer, "M," he said as soon as they did, "I am going," he told him simply as he then put the phone down. Not giving M a chance to say anything against him.

"Are you sure you want to go, I don't mind trying and doing this one myself," he said as he held his hand out for the file.

Q handed it over, "You'll be going anyway, I'll need some backup for this. I'm not a field agent, though M did give me a little training when I first joined MI6, just in case. I don't fly well, as you know," he said softly as he watched James read through the information that M had sent down.

"You're right on that," he said as he finished it and placed it down. He was about to say something else when the door to the office opened and M walked in.

"Q," he said, annoyed at the man for putting the phone down.

"M," he said back, giving the man a level stare.

"Bond," he frowned a little more as he noticed the other man in the room, "You wont be going on this mission Q," he told him straight.

Q snorted, "I would like to see you try and stop me," he told him, "This is in my contract that I will be able to help deal with the people that killed my late Wife and daughter. I will be going on the mission," he said as he looked up at him once more.

"Q, this isn't your area of expertise, why won't you just leave it to another agent," M said as he closed the door and sat down on the sofa.

"I know that," he told him, shaking his head, "I know, but I have to do this. I need to make sure that this one is brought to justice," he finished, "Look, I know this is going to be hard, and I will have a tough time with all this. But I need to finish this," he added softly.

M sighed, "Are you sure you wish to go, Bond will be able to take care of things just as well," he stressed.

"I know, and I will be counting on him to help me. We have to gather the information that he holds before we can do anything," he said, knowing that the man wasn't happy about killing their target, since he had more information that they could try and extract from him.

"We will be able to do this," Q reassured him, almost glaring at the man as he spoke.

M looked between the two men, "Very well," he said as he could see the determination in their eyes on taking on this mission, "I expect results gentlemen," he told the two of them, "Create a cover for the both of you."

Q nodded his head, "Of course, with the setup they have there already. I will be able to set something up easily," he told him.

M nodded his head, "Don't mess this up," he told them both as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Q watched him go and as soon as the door was closed, he sagged in his chair, "Right," he sighed softly after a few minutes.

"You all right?" James asked, his voice gentle and full of worry.

Q looked over to him and nodded his head, "Yes, I'm all right," he smiled a little as he looked to his computer and pulled up a few things to create the identities that they would need for this one.

James nodded his head, "Okay," he replied as he then asked him, "So what are you planning for this?" He had no doubt that what was written in the file was about to be thrown out of the window and something new was going to take it's place.

"Let me do my work James," he said with a little smile, "I have something good in mind at the moment," he told him.

James gave a snort as he then sat back to watch for a while. It didn't take long before Q began to explain what their cover was going to be. James grinned as he listened. It was good.

"Okay," Q said after a while, he looked over to him, "Everything is now in place," he told him.

James smiled and nodded his head, "Good," he stood up, "Right, are we heading to the airport now?" he asked him.

Q shook his head, "No, we should head home first and then go to the airport. We need to pack," he told him.

"Okay," he smiled as he then stood up and waited for Q to shut things down.

Q took the lead as he walked out of the office and over to R, "R," he said getting his second in commands attention.

"Yes Q?" he replied as he turned around and looked to him.

"I will be out of the office for a while, I have been tasked with a mission and will be accompanying Bond on it," he told him, "I have a list of all the things that need to be taken care of while I am away. I don't believe everything on the list will be finished," he added as he handed over the work orders he had quickly drawn up.

R looked a little puzzled, it wasn't every day that Q would go out of the office, "Yes sir," he nodded his head and took the papers.

Q and James then headed out of Q branch. They went home and packed some things that they would need. Q looked around the house and towards the picture that was displayed on the side of the fireplace. He gave the picture a smile as James walked down the stairs towards him.

"I finally found him," he whispered as he looked to it and then to James, "Right, let's go," he said as he the two left their home and headed to the airport. They had a plane to catch and a mission to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a link within the story for you to be able to see the picture that inspired this story.

**Chapter Fifteen**

James looked behind him and gave Q a smile as he unlocked the door to their hotel room. The background that Q had come up with was good, enough that on the surface it just looked like two men having a second honeymoon. If anyone decided to look closer, it would remain the same, but the scrutiny that some of the people that they were to be meeting with looked. They would be able to find out that Q was an arms dealer and James was his bodyguard. Q smiled back as he walked into the room and looked around. It was a large suite, one that they could relax in, as soon as they fully cleared it of any bugs.

Q went over to the table and put his laptop bag on it, he went inside one of the pockets and looked around. He grinned as he couldn't find anything, he looked over to James and gave a nod, "Nothing here, it's clean, though I have no doubt it will remain that way for long as soon as they start looking into our background," he told him as he walked over and put away his little detecting device.

"That's good, and we can always talk in the shower, I know you'll have something that will be able to block the signals, so we'll use it in there," he told Q as they began to go through the clothing they had and unpacked. It wouldn't do for people to think that they weren't there to stay.

"Right," Q said half hour later when everything was away and Q had set up a little area with his laptop, "Let's go over what we need to do," he told him as he began to explain, "We need to go down to the dinner tonight, need to get Saguchi's attention, we have to get into his home," he finished.

"I think I'll go down first, have a look of the place," James said as he looked over Q's shoulder for a moment and looked at the map of the hotel and the dining area.

"And after a while, I'll come down and you'll be waiting for me," he nodded, he knew the plan. He should do, since he was the one that came up with it.

James nodded his head as he then stood up straight, "Right, I'm going for a quick shower, you should do the same after," he said as he began to head there only to turn to him and say, "Or you could join me," he winked.

Q snorted, "And if I do that, then we won't be going out on time," he told him as he watched James go. He smiled a little, relaxing slightly as he began to hack into the hotels network. It would give him a better idea of who was there, and where each of them was. It wouldn't do for them to find a surprise when they were in amongst the gathering.

XxXxX

James walked down the stairs and stopped at the first floor, he looked down at the gathering below him. There were a number of people already gathered. Most of them dealing in arm, drugs, slaves, and the like. Each of them somehow connected with their target. Though there were a couple of people there, according to Q, that weren't connected, but could easily be after an evening or two. He gave a sigh and put on his most charming smile and descended the stairs and into the mix of men and women.

"Haven't seen you around before?" one man asked as he came towards James as he picked up a glass of wine.

"You wouldn't have," he said softly, smiling to him, "On a bit of a second honeymoon with my husband," he said as he saw the slightly shocked look in the mans eyes.

"Ah," he nodded, "So just celebrating?" he asked.

"Yes, my husband and I thought it would be a nice time to go on vacation for a little while. It's not often we are able to get away from work," he said with a small smirk, letting it hint that there was something more to what he did.

The man nodded, "Right," he then looked around a little and asked, "So where is your husband?"

"He will be down in a moment, he had something to take care of before he could join me," he said as he began to look around the room.

The man watched him, and he could tell that a number of others in the room were doing the same. Watching someone that they didn't know. James then moved towards the stairs, as he saw Q begin to walk down them. [He reached them as Q got half way](http://56.media.tumblr.com/4c674be81584e0017369610e18971d20/tumblr_o10jetc2W41tgbh48o1_500.jpg). The younger of the two was doing the same, assessing the danger in the room, which was high, considering who was there. Q looked down to James and gave him a smile. James smiled back as he went closer as Q continued down and took a hand that was offered.

James kept watch on the room, while he pretended that his gaze was on Q only. They went to their table, shared with another couple, though Q knew that they dealt in slavery, and human trafficking. And were also part of Seguchi's network of underlings. Q was polite but distant a little as they talked. He wondered a little when Seguchi would arrive. He was to go there, though it wasn't that well known, and only a quarter of the hotel had been booked up for those that he was meeting with.

"So, why are you here?" the woman, Michelle, across from them asked the two.

"A second honeymoon, we didn't get much of a first one, work was..." James was the one that answered as he looked to Q.

"It was hectic at that moment in time. I was extremely busy and we could only get away from things for a day," he added, sending the two a polite smile.

"Ah, know all about being busy," the man said, Philippe, a smile on his face as bright blue eyes looked at the two men in turn.

Q nodded, "It was a wonder we were able to get away now, but we have a few days at least. More if I can keep running things from here, like I have been doing," he said a little smile on his face as he looked to James.

"How sweet," Michelle sighed as she looked to her husband, "Wish you could be as well," she moaned at him a little. The man apologised to her, as James looked around the room a little, he could see one of two faces that he knew were important to Seguchi.

"Well, we shouldn't linger around too much, there are things that we would like to do," Q said as he finished off the last of the desert.

"Of course," she smiled to the two of them, "I do hope we get chance to talk again, James, Theodore," she said as he looked between the two of them.

"It would be nice to talk to someone new," Q smiled to her and gave her a little bow of the head as James took his hand and the two of them walked away.

Those in the room watched as they left, those that were in contact with Seguchi could see that James was covering Theodore, making sure that he could easily cover him if anything should happen. A classic way that a bodyguard would guard someone, not just a lover, or husband. There was something about the two men, that sent warning signals to the others in the room. They would have to investigate, but that would have to wait until after dinner. James and Q ignored the looks, they knew that they were going to be scrutinised a while by them all. It was needed if they were going to be able to get in contact with Seguchi.

James opened the door to their room and went in first. He wouldn't have been surprised if there hadn't been someone waiting for them. Q went straight over to his bag and grabbed his bug detector and began to go around the room subtle, making sure that if there was video. No one would be able to see what he was doing. He looked to James and smiled, he put the device in his pocket, picking up something else as he wrapped his arms around James.

James wrapped his own arms around Q, and smirked down at him, he knew what this was signalling. Someone had bugged their room while there were gone, "I take it a shower is in order?" he asked, seductively.

"Wouldn't be out of the question," he smirked back as James began to kiss him, and falling into the role. The two of them made their way slowly to the bathroom, where Q quickly checked to make sure that there was nothing in there. There wasn't and both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

Q activated the jammer and set it up so no one would be able to listen in to what they were saying in there. "Right," he said as he soon as he knew that they were secure.

"So, we've been bugged, which we expected to happen," he said as Q turned on the shower, making sure that there voices were low.

Q nodded his head, "Yes, and I have already seen that a couple of them have checked us out. So far they are only coming up with the main part of the cover story."

"Which is the two of us on honeymoon," James said with a nod of his head.

"Yes, as soon as they start digging further, then they will come to the other part of our cover. Though we really are here for the honeymoon, it was just a coincidence that we are here basically," he said with a grin.

"So how long until we either find guns pointed at us?" James asked jokingly.

"Have no idea, I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't hear something soon though," he said with a smile as they went on to pretend that they were having a shower.

XxXxX

Q sat on the balcony, as the night air was cool and refreshing, it was nice to be away from London, and he could admit that the Paris skyline was beautiful where they were staying. He smiled a little and wished that they really were there on honeymoon. James walked out of their room and onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Q. Q smiled and leaned back against him. He looked down at the entrance below and frowned as he noticed who had just stepped out of a car.

It was only thanks to a picture that he had found that he knew what the man looked like. But there he was, walking confidently towards the entrance, as someone followed behind him with bags. James could feel the change in Q as he began to shake in anger as he looked down. James glanced as well, and saw who it was. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed.

"It's all right," he murmured, as low as he could, hoping that they weren't bugged outside.

Q gave a shaky nod, "All right," he said as he turned around, "I think we should head down for a little while. Have a couple of drinks and mingle with those that were there," he said with a pained smile on his face.

James nodded, not sure if he should let Q do so. They dressed, and went down together, hand in hand, making sure to project a couple that were on their honeymoon, but hiding something. Q was good at keeping the anger and hurt from his face. He acted just as he needed to, getting the attention that they needed. When the night was over the two slept, James held Q tightly, hoping to keep the dreams at bay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Q sighed and smiled as he relaxed back in James' arms. They were on the bed, they had just finished lunch and were now relaxing on the bed while they had chance. It wasn't often that a mission would go as peacefully as it was, though they knew that could all change in a second. Lunch had gone well, the two of them had been able to small talk a few of the people around, they had the probing questions, and each of them had been able to deflect them enough, that people were curious and would be looking even more into their background.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind me coming over to greet the two of you," came a voice from behind the pair.

Q turned around and looked at the man behind him, "We don't mind," he said with a smile on his face, the only sign that he was bothered with the mans presence was the tightening of his grip on James' hand.

"I've heard that that the two of you are here for a second honeymoon," he smirked to the two of them, the cold brown eyes trying to read and discover what he could about the two men.

"Yes, we couldn't really get a true honeymoon when we got married, only a day away before work called us back," Q smiled a little as he leaned back, leaning a little more towards James, needing the reassurance that he was there.

"Ah, work, always getting in the way of the good things in life," he nodded his head.

"Yes," James nodded, as he looked down at Q for a moment, "But at least we get sometime to ourselves for a little while," he added as he then looked to Seguchi.

"Would the two of you like to join me for a drink?" he asked them both.

"That would be nice," Q smiled, though he really didn't feel like doing so.

The two men got up and followed Seguchi to another room, there were a few more around. And James made sure to keep on Q's left, as the ones with the guns were on that side of the room. Seguchi watched the two of them, as they took in the danger and the people around them. He smirked a little as he sat down, someone pouring him a glass of whiskey and doing the same for Q and James.

"Please, sit down, you'll come to no harm here," he said with an elegant wave of his hand towards the chairs in front of him.

"Thank you," Q said with a nod as he went over to the chairs and sat down, taking the glass with a soft smile and nod to the serve. James walked over and stood for a few moments before he sat down.

"Now," Seguchi said as he leaned forwards to look at the pair, "We both know that you're not just some random honeymooning couple," he smirked, "I have don't my research, and you're backgrounds are very, very well hidden. But I have some of the best hackers in the world working for me," he finished.

Q and James shared a look, even though it was a planned look, to look worried and afraid, "And why do you say that?" Q then asked as he pretended to compose himself.

"Mr Adams, you are here under a false name," he chuckled lightly, "And my people are good, though I do believe that we can," he paused for a moment, "work together," he carried on, a little smirk on his face, "Arms dealers are abundant, but someone who knows what they are doing and keeping themselves hidden from people, well I don't know many," he nodded, "My people are the best, and they only just were able to find the truth about you," he finished softly.

Q gave a smirk, "It would seem I need someone new to take over hiding my identity," he said casually as he leaned back, "Though, we truly were here on honeymoon, work gets in the way," he added absently.

"Yes, that I can understand," Seguchi nodded, chuckling slightly, "Now, I would like to ask, why is it, that the British MI6 are so sure that they captured you?" he then asked him.

Q laughed and shook his head, "Yes, they are," he grinned, "SO much fun making them think Michael was the one, no, he was my front. My right hand for a while, then he started getting too big, too full of himself," he said as his eyes narrowed, "So I was able to leak his location, now he is spilling his guts of operations that I am doing, that I planted on him. Leaving me quite safe," he smirked.

Seguchi laughed and shook his head slowly, a large smile on his face as he looked to him, "Wonderful planning, are you sure this Michael knows nothing of what you are doing now?" he asked him.

Q shook his head, "as soon as I realised what he was trying to do, I shut everything down, and moved, so to speak. He knows some of the old data, enough to leave MI6 chasing their tails for a while, and leaving me to do business how I wish, without someone trying to find me," he said, taking a sip of the whiskey.

"You are good," he nodded his head, "I could do with a new contact for arms dealing, our last one was not up to scratch," he said with a little smirk.

"Well, I would think there are other places where we could talk?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes there is, I shall send word to you soon," he nodded as he got up and looked to the two seated men as he drank the last of his whiskey, "And I shall leave you to have some more time to yourselves," he smiled as he then walked out of the door.

Q and James put down their glasses, not drinking all of the whiskey that they had been given. They looked to the five men that were left in the room with them. The two stood up and left, Q kept hold of James hand as they made their way out and into the fresh air of the hotel's gardens. Q needed to calm down, he had to be polite to the man, and now he wanted to rage. But there was no way he could do that, not now, not when they were so close to getting in.

"Come on," James said after almost half an hour outside. He looked down to Q and smiled a little, Q leaned against him and nodded.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"I know," he replied, understanding what was going through Q's mind at that moment in time.

The two walked up to their hotel room, taking the stairs instead of the lift. James was tensing as they went, he could feel that someone was watching them. They got to their floor and James made Q go to a secured corner as James turned around, a hand on the hidden gun.

"At least we now know who you really are to your boss," came a voice as a man stepped out, a slightly younger woman following him.

"Here, we have a invite from Seguchi-Shachō," the woman said as she walked towards them, holding out a plain envelope, "here, please get there soon," she bowed and then turned around and walked away.

The man waited until she was out of their sight before he too gave a bow and turned around, leaving them alone once more. James looked to the envelope in his hand and over to Q. Q nodded and led the way to their room and unlocked the door. James stopped him before he could enter.

"I want to check the room first," he told him as he walked inside and checked through the rooms.

Q shook his head, but knew that was who James was. James came back out a couple of minutes later and brought Q inside. He had set the envelope down on the table and Q went straight over to it. He opened it up cautiously and pulled out the paper that was inside. There was an address on it, he looked to James and nodded.

"looks like we have somewhere else to be," he told him.

"I suppose we better start packing," James smirked to him, as he then began to go through the room.

The both stopped when the phone to the room began to ring. Q went over to it and answered, "yes?"

"Mr Adams," came the smooth voice of Seguchi, "Please make sure you are at my home soon, I look forward to talking about business," he told them.

"We are already packing," Q said, hand clenched into a fist.

"Good," and with that the phone was put down.

Q gave a sigh as he then looked to James, "Looks like we better hurry," he told him.

James nodded his head and the two of them began to pack quicker. This was their chance to get into the home of Hiroki Seguchi, and Q would be able to access his network a little better than he was able to do so from where they currently were. James pulled the suitcase off the bed and looked to Q, he could see the anger and the need for vengeance bubbling under the surface of his husbands face. He didn't know what he could do to make sure that the man would be able to keep calm in staying in the same house as the man that had killed Q's late wife and daughter.

The two of them checked out of the hotel and got into the car that they had rented when they had arrived in Paris. James took over the driving, the ride was quiet, since Q was looking out of the window. James didn't know what he was thinking,but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. He gave a sigh as he concentrated on the road for a moment, only to reach over and squeeze Q's hand as they came to a red light.

"Thanks," Q murmured, as he looked to him and smiled a little, "Let's get this over with," he finished.

James gave a nod and smile back and carried on driving as the light went back to green.

XxXxX

James pulled the car into the space he had been directed to and looked over to Q, who was once more calm and collected. He gave the man a smile as he said, "You all right for this?"

Q smiled back, "Not really, but I will be fine, don't worry James," he told him.

"All right," he said as he got out of the car, Q doing the same on the other side. They went to the boot and pulled out the two cases and the small bags that Q had brought with him.

Moments later they were joined by the woman from earlier at the hotel, "I will be showing you your room," she said with a bow, "I am Chisato, please follow me," she finished as he stood straight and showed them to their room.

Q made a note of which way they went, so he would be able to find his way out again, as James took in the exits, and the amount of guards that were around. It was going to be hard being here, they were in enemy territory. Chisato finally stopped and opened the large double doors.

"Here is your room, if you need anything, then please use the phone in the room and dial nine, to get an outside line, please use the code 001 first before the normal number," she bowed to them once more, her long black hair falling over her shoulder and almost reaching the floor.

"Thank you," Q said as he gave a small bow back.

Chisato straightened and walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Q quickly went through the room, nodding to James to indicate that there were a couple of bugs around. He also did the bathroom, smiling to James when he found that it was clear. Now the real fun began.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

James and Q took to the bathroom, and put the shower on. Once again they had set it up as though they were going in there for a moment of passion. Q activated the short range jammer that he had brought with him and then looked to James. James sat down on the edge of the bathtub and waited for Q to speak.

"Right, now that we are here, I should have a better chance of getting into his system and gathering the data that we need," he told the older man.

James nodded, "Is there anything that you need me to do?" he asked him.

"No, just make sure that I get the time I need to mess around on the laptop," he grinned to him as the two of them then did what they needed to, to make it look like they had a nice time in the shower.

Q went and grabbed his laptop, and began to type, making sure that any bug near him wouldn't be able to see much, or hear anything. He hacked quickly, and started the download of the data they needed. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he looked up to James, "Well, looks like that part of my work is almost over with," he told him, knowing that those monitoring them, that they would think they were making a deal or something.

"Happy with it?" he asked back, as he walked over from the bed.

Q smiled and nodded, "Of course, it has gone well, no problems that I foresee," he told him as he left it running in the background and pulled a few other things up and made sure no trace of what he had been doing would be found. It wouldn't do for them to get caught any time soon.

"Good to know," he smirked to him as he went back to the bed and went through the cases a little more. Last time Q had done most of the unpacking on his own case, and on James'. This time, Q had to do work, so James had taken over. He frowned a little when he came across a few things that looked a little suspicious. He shook his head as he thought of what the man could have brought with him. he would have to talk to him soon about it, he needed to know.

Q stood up and stretched a little, "Well, I'm going to have a drink on the balcony," he said to James, "care to join me?" he asked as he went and grabbed a drink, taking his little detector with him. He wanted to make sure the place was clean, and that they would be alone.

James nodded his head, "Perfect," he smiled to him, and it was perfect for more than one reason.

Q went out onto the balcony and looked around. It was isolated, and a good view from it. He looked down and could see that there was no one there, they would be able to talk. Though they would still do so quietly, "Well," he said softly as used the detector, he could see that they were safe there, there was nothing out there, thankfully.

"You've been sneaky," James whispered into Q's ear as the two of them settled on the small love seat that was out there.

"How," he murmured back.

"You've brought something that could bring the house down," he told him.

Q nodded his head, "Yes, I know. And you know what I plan. I can understand if you don't want any part of it," he told him as he moved around, able to look at James.

James gave a snort as he leaned closer and kissed him, "For better or worse, I'll be here to support you, what do you need me to do, I'll do it," he told him, reminding them of their vows to each other.

Q sighed and nodded as he leaned against him again, "Thank you," he told him, a soft smile on his face.

XxXxX

There was a loud knock at their door some time later. Q got up from the table he had been sat in for the last hour, making sure to hide their activities.

"Hello," he said as he opened it, and smiled to the woman that was standing there.

"Seguchi-Sancho, would like to see you now," she told him, her brown eyes were void of emotions as she looked to the man.

"Please wait while my husband and I get ready," he told her, giving a small nod towards her as he went back into the room as James came out of the bathroom, "Seguchi would like to see us," he told her. There was something about the woman that wasn't sitting right with Q and he knew that James felt it as well.

James nodded, "Next time let me answer the door," he told him. Q rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

The two quickly got ready and followed Chisato as she led them towards the ground floor and out the back to the pool area. The two smiled a little, as they walked out hand in hand. Chisato left them and the two were left in the company of three guards, and two men beside Seguchi.

"Mr Seguchi," Q said with a nod of his head as he walked over to him, taking the lead, as James hovered protectively near him at all times.

"Please call me Hiroki, or Hiro if you prefer," the man said as he gestured to the seats in front of him.

"Of course, I am Zachary, or rather Zack, this is my husband and my bodyguard, as you would have guessed, James," he said as he introduced the two of them better, he sat down in one chair, but James remained standing.

"Of course," he nodded, "Nice to be friends as well as business partners," he chuckled.

"Yes," Q agreed with a nod, he was playing his part well. He knew that he had to, even though he wanted to yell, rage and kill the man in front of him, it would be better if he did that another time. For now he had a part to play, and by damn he was going to do so, even if he had to bite the side of his check a dozen more times over the course of the day.

"Well," he then said, "shall we get down to business," he said as he then began to outline what he would like from Q. Q listen and knew that it would be easy to sort this out to make it look real.

Two hours later the main talk had taken place and James and Q were free to get ready for dinner. James held Q's hand and could feel the tension within it. it had been a long time, and he knew that Q was going to need a couple of minutes of comfort before they would be able to go down to dinner and spend even more time in Seguchi's company.

"Tired?" James asked him, though he knew that Q would understand what he was really asking him.

"Yeah," he murmured as he leaned against the man as they walked to their room.

"We can always see about backing out of dinner, it had been a tiring time for us?" he suggested.

"No, it's fine," Q reassured him, this was the last part. They would be able to leave soon enough. Q had all the data that they needed, and soon it wouldn't matter what they did. Q had been studying the blueprints of the mansion as well as getting into the security system. he had it all set up.

James opened the door, since it wasn't locked in the manor house. He walked in first and looked around, he could see that a few things had been moved around. But knew that nothing important was left anywhere they would be able to access, since a lot of data was on the thumb drive that Q carried with him everywhere. Anything else wouldn't look suspect.

Q went over to his case and brought out the pencil case he had his pens in. He put it on the table next to his closed laptop and sat down. They would have to start getting ready soon. James followed him and wrapped his arms around him. Q closed his eyes and leaned back, letting his head fall on his husbands shoulder, "Thank you," he told him, a soft smile on his face.

"Always and you know ti," he reassured him.

Q smiled again as he gave a sigh. They relaxed for a few minutes before Q sat up straight and said, "Right, I suppose we better get ready for dinner," he said as he glanced down at the time on his watch.

James looked to the watch and nodded his head, "Yes," he agreed, though really he would like nothing more than to find a way to get Q out of the way and take care of those in the manor his own way.

Q stood up and gathered the suit that he would be wearing, he looked at it and shook his head. it had been tailored for him a while ago, not for anything important. Just James wishing him to have it, well now it was going to be of some use, and for a good cause as well. Which was to get close enough that he would be able to take out the man that had killed Andrea and Angelica. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. He gave a sigh and went for a shower, James joining him.

"So what is the plan after this?" he asked him.

"As soon as the dinner is over, we shall come back, I have a plan on where they need to be place to cause the damage that we need," he told him, "all i want is Seguchi take out," he whispered as James cleaned his back.

"All right, just tell me where and I'll do it," he reminded him.

Q smiled and turned around, "I know," he told him, a soft look on his face as he cleaned James' back a moment later.

The two finished getting ready and headed down to dinner. With Chisato once again waiting for them outside of the room.

XxXxX

Dinner had been pleasant, the two men that had been with Seguchi had been revealed as his right hand men. Q and James knew that they would have to take the three of them out if they would be able to finish this mission. Conversation was tedious at best, since none of them were touching on work, or rather what they pretend work was.

James and Q left after the meal, citing that they wished to spend a little time together before they had to return home. Seguchi had let them go with a smirk on his face. James and Q changed and settled down for a little quality time together, or rather for the two of them to plan out what they needed to do. Q leaned against him as they settled on the bed for a while. He wanted to relax after the dinner and the meeting a couple of hours ago.

The two jolted a little when they heard someone beginning to shout and yell near their room. The two looked to each other and wondered what was going on. This might be there chance to be able to get out and do some work, or rather for James to go and plant the explosives that they need to. They got up from the bed, and James readied himself. Though the two of them went to the door first to find out what was going on. They wanted to know, more because they would be able to have a better idea of how long they would be able to do things in. They slowly opened the door and looked out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

James looked out first and could see Chisato and Seguchi at the end of the corridor, they were both exchanging words. Neither of the two men were able to understand what either of them were saying as they were speaking in Japanese. It didn't take long for the two to see Q and James watching them. They stopped their argument and looked to them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop," Q said with a soft smile on his face, trying to make it seem like he was just curious, which he was.

"That is fine," Seguchi said as he walked towards the couple.

"I hope everything is all right?" Q asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Ah, yes, everything is fine," he replied, reassuring them as he stopped and turned to Chisato, "Kono hitotachi wo shinjiteimasu. Ii kara shigoto no modorinasai," he told her.

She stiffened a little as she replied, "Hai," giving a small bow and then walking away from him.

Seguchi watched her for a moment and then turned to the two men, standing by their bedroom door, "Please, accept my apologies for the disturbance," he said as he walked over to them.

"That's all right," Q smiled to him, fist clenched behind his back, "Is everything all right?" he then asked again, pretending to be concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine," he smiled as he stopped before them, "May I come in for a moment?" he asked the two, looking from one to the other.

James gave a nod and the two let him past, "Of course," James said as he took hold of Q's hand.

"Thank you," he said politely as he walked into the room, the two men following him inside and closing the door.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Q asked once more.

"Yes," he nodded his head in reply, chuckling slightly, "Everything is fine, though there is something that I wish to do," he told the two of them.

James frowned at him as he asked him, "And what would that be?" his voice was cautious as he spoke.

"This," he said as he slowly began to pull something out of his pocket, "It is nothing bad," he reassured as he saw James going for the gun. James still had a hand on his gun, just in case. Seguchi pulled out a small device, "First I would like to apologise," he began, "We had to make sure that you were genuine. We have been reassured," he smiled to them both as he lifted up the device and pressed a button. A second later pops and hisses sounded around the room.

"What?!" Q exclaimed, eyes a little wide as he looked to the man.

"Surveillance," James said as he looked to the man and then to the places where the pops and hisses had come from.

"Oh, yes," Q nodded, as though he was just figuring it out, "Should have expected that," he snorted a little.

"I apologies," Seguchi told him one more, "But you know that we have to protect ourselves as well," he added.

"I understand," Q nodded once more, "Though why are you doing this now?" he asked him, curious.

Seguchi smiled, "I have seen you both and talked with you, and watched while you thought no one else was," he began to explain, "I can see that you truly are together and that you have work that you need to do, without someone looking over your shoulder. You both know that you are being watched in a way. But you both carried on doing what you do," he told him.

James nodded, "We had to work," he said with a little shrug.

"I understand which is why I am doing this," he told the two of them as he then walked towards the door, "I hope to see you both later on, we shall be having dinner outside tonight, as it is such a beautiful day. Lunch you can do on your own, as unfortunately, as you have found out, work waits for no one," he smirked a little as he opened the door.

"We shall see you tonight then," Q smiled and nodded to him, "and thank you for trusting us," he added.

"Do not misplace my trust," he warned softly as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Q went over to his bag and grabbed the small device and subtly checked the room. He grinned as he looked over to James, "We're bug free," he said, his words soft.

James smiled to him and nodded, "good," he chuckled lightly, "Right, so what is the plan?" he asked him, finally able to talk a little more freely, though they kept their voices low, to make sure that no one listening at the bedroom door would be able to hear them.

"Right, we need the explosives set. I have changed them so that they are controled by device, and not just the pen itself. You're suggestion did come in handy," he smirked to him as he went over to the pencil case and opened it up.

"I can't believe that you brought them with you," James couldn't help but say, as he shook his head at his husband.

Q looked to him, "You should have thought that through. You know what I want, i don't care what M wants, or MI6. They promised me that i could sort this out as soon as I found him, and I am," he said, his voice flat, there wasn't a trace of emotion within it, and that worried James.

James went over to him and took hold of him, pulling him close, "I know, I know Kyle," he whispered, "But this is still going to hurt you in ways that you can't even think about at the moment," he warned him, "So let me do what I do, and let me take care of it," he told him softly.

Q stood there for a moment and then nodded, "all right," he sighed, "Do so," he pulled away and went back to his laptop, "I've gotten all the data that we need, and that is available," he told him as he sat down, James slowly following him over to the table.

"So, what am I doing?" he asked him.

"I want you to plant the explosives in two places," he said as he pulled up the map of the manor, "I've been able to get the map, and I've been able to hack into their security system. It doesn't mean that you will be fine if you go out, but there is less risk of your activities being recorded and seen. Unless there are people around the place," he sighed as he shook his head.

"Are you bringing the system down?" James asked curiously.

Q shook his head, "No, if I do that then they will be alerted to something going on. I've created loops for each camera, so they will play instead. I will have the real time feeds on my laptop, so I'll be able to watch out for you," he informed him, taking on a professional air once more as they talked.

"Right," James nodded waiting for the next bit to come.

"Here is where I want the first part, only use five of the pens, and place them here, here, here, here and here," he said as he pointed to the places where they needed to be on the map.

"Why those places?" he couldn't help but ask.

"We need a distraction, something that would seem like an attack to get them to flee the building, especially Seguchi. As you know we have been talking to the people that are here, while you were talking with that man this morning, I went and talked to one of the guards. He told me what happened when there is an attack," he smirked to him, his brown eyes taking on a cold glint, that James wasn't sure should ever be in the usually warm brown eyes.

"So planting them there will trigger there contingency plans," James nodded, he had heard some of this before, but not all of it, "So where will they be going?"

"To the vehicle in the garage. They are all under protection, making sure that they will be safe, our's isn't there. They are the ones they use because no one can get to them from the outside," he replied as he pointed to the garage, it looked large enough to be able to hold three cars.

"Right," James nodded, understanding everything now, "So I put them on the car in there, so when they go, they will go up," he smirked.

Q smirked back and nodded his head, "Yes, I have them all set up to go when I want them to," he said as he wiggled his wrist, the watch face glinting in the sun that was shining through the window.

"It's all connected to your watch?" James couldn't help but ask.

"Of course," Q chuckled lightly as he began to hack into the security system, "Right, you have a window of around half hour before people start noticing that something isn't right," he then said as he looked up to James.

James got the hint and grabbed the pens. "I'll put these out of sight," he said as he began to head for the door.

"James," Q called him back as he held something out to the man.

The older of the two walked back over and took the earpiece, putting it in as he went. Q smiled after him and went back to the monitors. He could see where James was and quickly started to direct him.

"Right, you need to head to the ground floor and near the pool area, there are three guards around, but don't worry I have a plan to get you around them," Q smirked as he communicated with James.

"All right," came the whispered reply.

Q watched as he walked through the corridors and towards the pool area, "James duck behind the statue, into the alcove," Q instructed him as he saw two of the guards in the area walking towards James' position. Q watched on screen as he did so, bending in with the dark back ground. A moment later they had passed, "Right, carry on, the other guard is further away, and the other is far enough away to be a bother, plant them in the places I showed you," he told him.

James did as he was told, and started to place the pens, using two at a time, "How powerful are these?" he couldn't help but ask, curious as to what Q had done with them.

"Powerful enough to do what I need," was the simple reply, though for James he would rather have a better explanation.

"That doesn't really answer me," he huffed a little as he placed the second lot.

Q didn't answer as he watched James place them all. He smirked a little as he said, "Right, now head to the garage, there isn't anyone for a while. I will tell you when you need to hide," he told him as he directed him to the garage. The way was clear and James was able to put the explosives on the cars in the right places. He quickly made his way back to Q.

"What next?" James asked Q as soon as he walked over to him.

"We wait until tomorrow. Tonight at dinner we mention that we wish to go out to spend time together. Then tomorrow, that is what we do. I have eyes on the place and we should make sure that we take anything that can trace back to us," he informed him.

"Leave clothes will be fine, but electronics might be a problem," James said.

"It won't be," Q said, "we only need my laptop and a couple of things. Naturally we would take something so work sensitive with us," he added.

James nodded and the two of them began to get ready for lunch. It was going to be one of those days that dragged. Today was lunch on their own and then dinner with Seguchi, where they would be able to tell him about leaving for the day tomorrow. Q would also be wiping the system of all imagines, so that they wouldn't be able to find out who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - I trust these people. Go back to work, (Roughly this)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

James and Q got ready for the day out, though both of them knew that they wouldn't be coming back. It was time to put their plan into action. Q packed the things they couldn't leave behind into his laptop bag, making sure that nothing that could be linked to them would be left behind. It wouldn't do for them to find anything more than the clothes that they had been wearing, and even then they were soaking in a tub of boiling hot water, shredded to bits. Q looked over to James and nodded, they were ready.

"Okay," James said as he smiled to him, holding out a hand for him.

Q smiled back as he nodded, "Right, ready to go," he shouldered his bag, a little heavier than it normally was, but that was understandable.

James went to the door and walked out, he smiled as he saw Seguchi heading towards them. The man had told them last night that he would be in all day, "Good morning," he said to him.

"Good morning," he replied, "Looking forward to having a day out?" he asked the two of them.

"Yes, like I said, it's not often that we can enjoy ourselves like this, not without work interrupting," Q said as he jiggled his shoulder a little, indicating his bag.

"Ah, and even then you take it with you," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, needs must," Q smiled to him, "Well, let's hope that nothing too bad happens while we are out," he added.

Seguchi laughed and nodded, "At least you shall have your things in case you are needed," he smiled a little as he carried on walking, "Pity you couldn't join us for breakfast," he said softly.

"And sorry that we shan't be joining you for lunch either," James said with a smile.

"And we were going to have it by the pool today," he chuckled in reply.

"Shame to miss, but we are looking forwards to a day out," Q smiled to him.

"Have fun, and if you want some advice on where to go, just give me a call. I know the area well, have lived here since I first left Tokyo," he told them, turning to face them once more.

"We shall," Q nodded to him as the man finally left and carried on with whatever it was he was doing.

"Let's go," James said as he gave a small tug on Q's hand. Q nodded his head, a shadow of doubt entering his mind for a second before it was quickly rejected.

The two made their way out of the building, they could see Chisato watching them closely as they left. James got in the driver's seat as Q finished putting the bag into the back seat. He pulled out the device and checked the car for bugs. He gave a look to James and shook his head, and slightly tapped his ear. There was someone listening in. They wondered if Seguchi had done it, or if someone else had, since the man had destroyed the ones in the room. James gave a nod, they would have to be careful for a while.

"Well, it looks like it will be a great day for a walk in the country side," Q said softly as he looked to James.

"Yeah," he agreed as he started the car up and drove down the drive.

"We should go into the village and grab something to eat while we're out," Q made the suggestion as he began to write something down.

"Would be a good idea, don't know how long we'll be out, we had breakfast with Seguchi, but that was a while ago," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know, and we are going to miss lunch, so we should," he told him as he finished writing and then let James read it.

'We should head into the village and do what we just said, and then head to the countryside area that is near the manor, that way we should be able to get the best signal. I need to watch what is going on.'

James nodded his head and began to drive towards the village. They stopped at a small sandwich shop and grabbed a few things. They may as well, since they were there. They got back in the car and headed back to the fields that were near the manor. There was one that went up a small hill, giving them the perfect spot to watch the manor. James took the time to hid the car, and then grabbed what they needed. They headed up the hill and found the spot they needed. It over looked the pool area, and gave them a side view of the garage and the drive out of the manor grounds.

"Right," Q said as he looked to James, "Lets get this started," he added as he then pulled out his laptop and started typing in the commands that he needed. He quickly linked it up to the network in the manor and smirked as he took control of the security system, "Right I'm in," he said as he relaxed back against the tree that they had taken shelter under, from the warm sun.

"Now we just have to wait for them to have lunch," James sighed as he too leaned back and they began to wait. Q fiddled around on the laptop as sound suddenly came from it. They could hear Seguchi and Chisato talking once again. They couldn't understand a word of what they were saying as they were talking in Japanese.

"Remind me when we get back home to learn a few languages," Q huffed a little.

James laughed, "I thought you already knew three?" he asked him.

"I do, French, Italian and Spanish," he answered him, "And of course English, but I think I need to learn a few more," he added softly.

Q leaned forwards for a moment and began to type. James watched him and wondered what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked after a few moments.

"Booking us a flight out of here, we'll have to use our secondary passports, wouldn't do for them to know we have left the country," he smirked to James.

James snorted and shook his head, "You really do think of everything don't you," he sighed a little.

"Naturally, never leave anything to chance," he told him, a little smirk on his face still as he finished booking the flights, "Done, we have four hours till we have to get there," he smiled as he leaned back and they carried on waiting.

It was almost an hour later when people started gathering in the pool area for lunch. James and Q leaned forwards. James had asked how the watch would work for this, and Q had shown him. He had taken it off and put it to one side, ready for when it was needed. Q smirked as they all gathered. he looked through the place and frowned a little, Chisato wasn't there, then again she could easily have been missed. They watched as they all settled down, they weren't that close to the explosives, enough for them to panic a little. Q was ready to track Seguchi, when he went.

Q reached for the watch but came up with nothing as James had already taken it, "James?" he queried.

"Like I said," he began, "I'm going to do this," he smiled a little as he got a nod from Q.

"Right, do it now," he told him.

James nodded his head and pressed the right sequence for the explosives in the pool area. They watched as the pens began to explode. Q kept watch on Seguchi as he and a few others took off out of the way to the garage. Q couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched the man get into the car and someone get into the drivers seat.

"They are doing exactly what I thought they would," he chuckled a little, a maniacal glint in his eyes as he watched. he looked up and saw them coming out of the garage, all three cars that had been in there were now full and heading out. Q looked to James, who nodded and punched in the next sequence before they could even get to the exit of the manor. With three large explosions all three cars went up.

Q began to check through everything, getting a closer view of the main car, with Seguchi in. He smirked as he looked to James, "He is dead," he said as he showed the screen to James.

"Good, mission done," he said as he began to get up.

Q nodded his head and began to close everything down. There was a scream from behind them as a blur headed towards Q. Q didn't have time to react as James flipped the person. It was Chisato, she rolled and got up, pulling out two knives as she began to lash out towards James.

"Get out of my way," she screamed, she was trying to get to Q.

James moved out of the way of one of the knives and quickly sidestepped behind her and tried to grab her to snap her neck. he missed and she went for Q. Q's eyes went wide as he pulled out the small pen, that doubled as a gun. It was a little cliché, but pens were mostly ignored by people when you were being checked and searched. He aimed and quickly fired the small calibre. It hit home and Chisato fell back, eyes wide as the light faded from them. Q sat there a little shaky at what he had just done. He took a steadying breath, knowing that this wasn't the time to let it bother him. He would let it when they were safe.

"We should go," he said as he looked to James, his eyes wide and almost panicked.

James nodded his head as he looked down to the woman lying dead on the ground, "Yeah, we should go," he said as he held out a hand for Q to take. The man then said softly, "I knew she wasn't no normal maid or servant."

"How did you gather that?" Q couldn't help but ask as they made their way back to the car. It would be another three hours before they needed to be at the airport, and another four or five before the plane actually left.

"She was too close to Seguchi, and she was always watching us, now we know why," he sighed a little as he unlocked the car and the two got in.

Q nodded his head and went quiet as he sat down and buckled up. He had a lot going on in his mind. He wondered once more if he had done the right thing. He shook his head and looked to James, "Let's go," he told him.

James nodded his head, "Lets take in the scenic route," he told him. He could see that Q was bothered by what had happened. Most of the time Q would be far removed from the violence, only hearing about it and never really seeing what was going on. This time he was right there. It would take a while for Q to fully understand and be able to think differently on it all. Especially when he'd had to kill for the very first time. James gave a little sigh as he began the drive back towards the city and eventually the airport. James was beginning to worry, as Q didn't speak much on the way back to the city.

James made a plan in his mind, he would have to take a small detour when the reach England, hopefully things could wait until they were back on their home soil. Q looked tired, the mission had taken more out of him than either of them knew, and even James was tired in a way. For now they were waiting to board the plane.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

James led the way through the airport to the long stay car park where they had left his car. Q had barely spoken while they were on the plane, only a few words from him and James knew that he was still affected by the killing of Chisato. Q almost threw his laptop into the boot of the car, at that moment he didn't care. James gave a sigh as he got into the drivers seat and waited for Q to get in and buckle up before he started the car and pulled out of the car park.

Q looked out of the window as the streets passed him by. it took a while for him to notice that they weren't heading back to MI6 or even towards their home. He glanced over to James as he asked, "Where are we going?"

James glanced over as they reached a red light, "I'm taking you for some down time. We both need it after that mission," he told him, giving him a small smile.

Q shook his head, "No we need to get back to MI6, I have work James," he tried to protest.

"Not going to happen, we're taking a couple of days. I've already sent a message to Eve about it, she'll make sure those that need to, know, do," he smiled a little as he looked back to the road and carried on with his plan.

Q sighed, "Really James we don't need to go anywhere," he said softly.

James shook his head, "Don't argue with me on this Kyle," he told him, pausing for a moment before he added, "I know what is going on through your mind. I felt the same when I first killed someone," he confessed softly.

Q went stiff and then nodded his head, "Fine," he said as he looked out of the window once more.

The rest of the drive went silently. James pulled up outside a small cottage. He quickly explained, "This belongs to Alec, he said it's all right to come here when I need a break, save me pretending to be dead," he smirked a little.

"Good," Q nodded as he got out, "And what about clothes and such?" he then asked.

"Alec saw to that, told him to buy us a few things," he said as he walked ahead of him and unlocked the door, entering the code as soon as he got in, "He's a good friend," he smiled a little.

Q nodded his head as he walked in and looked around. It didn't seem like the right place for a spy, it was cosy and welcoming. He went and looked to James, "I need to shower," he told him.

James nodded his head and went over to the bags that Alec had left for them, "Right," he said as he pulled out the things that Alec had gotten for Q, "Here," he smiled a little as he handed over Q's toiletries and some clothes for him to change into. It was still the middle of the day and they would be there for a couple of days at least, "The bathroom is at the top of the stairs, second door on the right," he told him.

"Thank you," he said as he then went to find the bathroom.

James watched him go, he couldn't help but worry about him. He sighed and went and sat down for a little while. After half hour he was beginning to worry even more. He got up and went to the bathroom. He could still hear the shower going, he sighed as he knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer, he gave another sigh as he opened the door and walked in. He could hear the quiet sobs as he walked into the steam filled room. James walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. Q was on the floor, huddle almost as the hot water fell on him. James shut off the shower and grabbed a towel that was warming on the radiator. He wrapped it around Q as he practically picked him up and headed into the bedroom.

"Sorry," Q murmured as he tried to take care of himself.

James shook his head, "For better or worse, remember," he reassured him as he helped him to dry and dress him.

When he was dressed Q lay on the bed as James gathered him into his arms, "I know," he whispered to him, "I know."

"Good," he said softly, soothing him gently to sleep, "Get a little sleep," he told him, "And then you can talk to me in the morning," he added.

Q shook his head, "I'll be fine," he insisted, though James knew that wasn't the case.

"Just talk to me, I know it will be hard, but I've been there," he reminded him.

Q nodded his head, though he didn't plan on talking to him at all. James smiled a little as he felt Q's breathing begin to even out as he fell asleep. James lay there, holding him, and soothing him through the few nightmares that he had. It was the early hours when James himself fell asleep. He woke with a jolt a few hours later, the sun was pouring through the open curtains and Q was no longer in bed with him. He got up, frowning as he did so and began to look around.

James stopped as he came near the front door, it was open, but only slightly. He could hear Q's familiar voice as it drifted through the crack. He walked over and was about to open it as he then heard what the man was saying.

"I know I should talk to James," Q said softly, as though he was talking to someone, "I know he will understand, but I just find it hard to talk to him, to his face about what I am going through. he has already been there, I don't want to put him through it again," he gave a soft sigh as James then heard a little whining, "I know he will be able to help me put into perspective, but I think I want to try and do that myself. I know I shouldn't have killed Seguchi, that it was just revenge, but..." he trailed off.

James stood there, wondering if he should make his presence known to the man. He heard another whine and then Q began to talk again.

"I had a look at some of the information about the man, he dealt with human trafficking, in children," he almost spat the words out in disgust as he spoke, "In the end I think we did the right thing in getting rid of him. But I know that we killed around twelve other people as well, and that doesn't include Chisato," he added.

"But if you hadn't killed Chisato, I would had lost you. She wanted you dead Kyle," James said as he finally went through the door and out onto the porch.

Q almost jumped out of his skin as he turned to look at James, "Oh, erm, I didn't know you were there," he said, shocked at the sudden appearance.

James smiled to him and then noticed the Golden Retriever that was sitting, happy and content as Q fussed him. The dog looked a little worse for wear, and looked as though he was a stray, "Found a new friend?" he couldn't help but ask as he went over to the two and ruffled the golden fur.

"Yes, he is a good listener," Q said with a soft smile, "I was able to work through a few things," he said as he glanced over to James.

"Good to know," he told him as he then added, "I know that it's hard Kyle," he murmured, "It will be hard for a while," he was trying to come up with something to tell him, something to say that would make it all right in Q's head, but there wasn't anything to be said.

"I know, if I hadn't of done that, Seguchi would have been causing all the more trouble in other ways. I know why M wanted him to stay alive, but it wouldn't have been a good idea. He was beginning to gather a lot of people together to do something a lot bigger than just supplying slave and even a few weapons to a couple people," he began, he had spent an hour or two going over the data that they had managed to get.

"Okay," James nodded.

"As for Chisato," he sighed a little as he leaned against James, the dog flopping down on Q's outstretched legs, much to their amusement, "I know that if I hadn't she would have killed me, I know it in my head," he told him, pausing for a moment as he then added, "but I need everything else in me to catch up."

James nodded his head, "all right," he told him, "We're here for a few days at least. So let's take advantage of it and talk," he added gently.

Q nodded his head and began to run his hands through the fur, "I think we need to give this one a bath." he said with a low chuckle as the dog whined in protest.

"We're not keeping him," James said with a shake of his head.

"We are," Q told him, "I've already given him a name," he added, grinning.

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

Q sat up straighter and said, "We are going to be taking Einstein home with us," he told him and then threatened, "We could always get a couple of cats to keep me company," he grinned, knowing that James would hate that even more.

"No, no cats," he huffed and then sighed, "Fine Einstein will come home with us, but he is getting neutered," he added as he gave the dog a glare. The newly named Einstein whined loudly in protest.

Q laughed, "I have checked, but he is a stray, there is nothing on-line in the area about a missing dog like him. He has no collar either," he sighed softly as he fussed the dog.

James gave a sigh and shook his head as he watched him, "Well, let's go give him a bath, and see how he cleans up. I'll drive down to one of the shops and get a few things in for him," he said as he watched the light in Q's eyes begin to return after the mission.

Q nodded and grinned to him as he got up, "Come on then Einstein, let's get you nice and clean so meanie papa can't moan," he told him. Obediently the dog followed, tongue hanging out a little as he did so.

James watched them go and shook his head, "can't believe I gave in to him," he sighed and then smiled, "At least he'll have someone to keep him safe, wonder if I can train him up as a guard dog for Q," he murmured as he went inside to grab his keys.

"No Einstein!" he heard a yell from upstairs a few minutes later and within a second a wet dog raced by, with a just as wet human following him.

James laughed and was glad that he was having to search for his keys. he would have missed that otherwise, "Have fun Kyle!" he called out as he then went outside, shutting the door behind him as he heard Q calling for the dog a few more times. He went to his car and got in. He quickly pulled out his phone and made an appointment for the vet, telling them how they found the dog, and he was friendly. James heard a bang from the house and chuckled, wondering what he was missing now. He gave a sigh and pulled out of the small drive and headed to the nearest town to get some supplies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It had been three days in the end, three wonderful days where James and Q had been able to talk about what had happened and other things. James looked to Einstein and smiled. This was his first visit to the vet and it was almost over. Q was fussing over him a little. The vet quickly explained what he had found.

"Well, he is in very good health, considering he is partially starved. Though you have been doing a good job of bringing his weight up to what it should be," he told James and Q, "we're going to check for a few other things as well, but he should be fine to go home. Just keep him away from other animals for now, and then as soon as the checks come through you should be able to take him out for walks," he finished.

"Thank you," Q smiled as he shook the mans hand.

"Welcome, and it was nice to see you Einstein," he said as he then ruffled the golden fur.

The two of them left the vet and went back home, letting the dog out into the large back garden. Both of them were thankful that it was larger than most gardens in London. The first things was now out of the way, and now it was time to head to MI6. M wanted to talk with them. That was never a good thing, in James' mind, but Q knew ways around the man if need be.

XxXxX

James and Q waited in the outside office as M was informed that they were there. It wasn't long before Eve stepped out and smiled to the two of them.

"He'll see you now," she told them as she held the door for them and then closed it behind them as soon as they had entered.

James and Q went and stood in front of the large oak desk and waited for M to acknowledge them. They both knew that he was trying to instil in them that he was annoyed and displeased with their actions on the mission. But they weren't going to back down from this.

"Well?" he asked the two of them finally.

"Well what sir?" James asked as innocently as he could, which wasn't very much.

"Well what," he snorted, "I told you that we needed him alive and you go and kill him. And don't tell me that it was someone else that did it. I know your work Bond, and You Q, i thought you would do better than this," he then said as he tossed the report that he had received aside.

"For all your protesting," Q began, "I don't see what is wrong in making sure a sick individual and his higher ups are taken care of. I went into the background of them all that would be around them and they were all in on things. Not one of them had anything redeeming about them," he told him, snorting himself at the idea.

"I wanted him alive Q," he told the man, glaring at him.

"And I wanted him dead, and have done for a very long time. I have waited for this moment since your predecessor recruited me. In my contract, which not even you can counteract, allows me to do as I see fit with Seguchi, and I chose what I wanted and did it," he told him, glaring back.

"I didn't give the order for you to do this," he argued back.

"The order was already there," he replied calmly, "And there isn't anything you can do about it. It was an order that I carried out, and that was in place when I joined."

M wasn't happy, but he knew in the end he wouldn't be able to discipline Q or even Bond for their actions. As Q was the senior of the two he took the rap, but since he was already given the go ahead for taking out Seguchi, there wasn't anything he could do. He growled a little as he said, "Very well, at this moment in time you will both have the mandatory week off," he told them and waved them away, "Get out," he added.

Q and James shared a little smirk as they walked out of the office. Q smiled a little as they got in the lift to leave, "We have a little more time to ourselves," he grinned a little more as the lift door closed.

"Will be nice to relax with you," James smiled back.

The two made their way back out, though Q quickly sent a few messages down to Q -Branch to tell them any more work orders that needed to be done while he was away for another week. He still had access to the data that they had retrieved, and that would be copied over soon enough, but he would have a little look at it all when they got home. He knew that James would be working out in the small workout room he had built not long after they had moved in.

James drove them home and opened the door, a joyful dog bound over to them, almost knocking Q off his feet as he walked inside. Q couldn't help but laugh, feeling light and at ease now that he was thinking straight. He looked to James and smiled.

"Thank you for being there with me," he told him.

James smiled back, "Welcome," he told him, "Glad I had you with me on this one," he added, "It was interesting, though I think you do better telling me where I am to go than doing it as well," he chuckled lightly as they made their way into the kitchen to have a late lunch. M had kept them waiting a while outside his office. Everything he had done was to make his displeasure known to them. Though neither of them were going to budge on what they had done.

XxXxX

James looked over to Q as they parked up in the MI6 car park. Both of them were returning to work, and both of them had enjoyed their time together. They had been able to take Einstein for his first walk the day before, after getting the all clear from the vets that he was fine. Now their neighbour an elderly lady who loved dogs was watching over him for the day while they were at work. She had been told that they work in computing and that sometimes James had to go away on business trips.

"Well are you ready to go back?" James asked him as he parked up the car.

Q looked out and then back to him, smiling, "Yeah, I'm ready to go back. I have to say we have a lot of information," he grinned a little more as he release the seatbelt.

This was the first time that the two of them had gone into work together. They were beginning to get ready to tell people around them that they were married. Though each of them had their own idea of how they would be showing it to people. For now the rings that had once been on chains around their necks were now on the right fingers. They shared a quick kiss as they then got out of the car and headed to their respective areas.

Q sighed a little as he walked into Q-Branch. R quickly spotted the man and went over to him, "Morning," Q smiled to him, prepared to get back to work.

"Sir," he said with a smile, "I didn't think you were ever going to come back," he chuckled lightly as the two men walked towards Q's office.

"Had to go on a mission with Bond and then mandatory leave afterwards," he gave a put upon sigh, even though he had enjoyed spending time with James, and with Einstein.

"Ah," he nodded his head, "Well nearly all of the work orders that you left have been done. We have come up with a few new things. And the proposals for those are on your desk, and sorry for the mess," he grimaced a little as he followed Q inside.

Q looked to his office and saw the stacks of papers that were now on it, "Some days I do dream of a paperless office," he groaned a little.

"I don't think that will ever happen sir," R laughed and shook his head, "Well I should let you carry on with your work, or rather get started on it," he smirked a little.

"Oh no you don't," Q said as he grabbed the mans lab coat before he could make his escape, "You stay here and you can help with some of it at least," he told him, a little smirk on his face as he watched the one that had been on R's face drop.

R huffed a little but remained and the two of them began to arduous task of going through all the paperwork that was on the desk. Some of it could be given to R to go through, since it wasn't classified and his eyes only.

XxXxX

James walked through the corridors and headed towards the shared office space, wondering what he had waiting for him. He knew he would have another couple of days before he would have to go out on a mission. He walked in and smiled as he saw Alec.

"Hey James, saw you actually took the time off instead of coming back here," Alec joked with him as he stood up from his desk and went over to him.

James grinned as he said, "Well i had something to do and I was enjoying myself. Almost decided not to come back," he joked a little back.

Alec snorted, "I can't see you not doing this until you're forced to retire," he told him as they went over to James' desk.

James looked at it and grinned, there was only a little bit of paperwork on there, "Well, I'm going to do this and then bug Q," he said as he settled down and began his paperwork. Alec watched him for a minute and then grinned as he went and did his own.

XxXxX

It was almost the end of the day and James wandered down to Q-Branch once again. He and Alec had gone to the shooting range for a while. He walked in and smiled as he saw M and Eve there along with Tanner. They were talking to Q about a mission.

"Like I said, it would be best if we just get him in there and then get him out," Q said as he looked to the three of them.

With a sigh M nodded his head, "all right then we'll do it that way."

"Good," Q grinned as he then turned and began to do just that. He quickly finished with the agent on the other end and he was safely on his way home.

"Well done," M said as he and tanner turned to leave. They spotted Bond and nodded to him as he then walked over to the main console and looked to Q.

"Hey," James said with a little smirk on his face.

Q turned and smiled to him, "Had fun with Alec?" he asked, as said agent then walked into the room as well.

"It was all right, missed being with you," he said to the shocked gasps of those around them.

"I missed you as well," Q smiled a little as James walked a little closer and pulled him into his arms and leaned in for a kiss. Q wrapped his arms around his next and kissed back. Wolf whistles and cat calls aplenty broke out and the two broke apart as the they turned to cries of what was going on and when did they get together. It was at that moment that light shone on their wedding rings, answering a little of the questions. They just smiled to everyone and said, "We'll explain another time, for now, we're having a moment."

**And they were right, it was a moment, with even more to come.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed it!


End file.
